Final Gate: The Atlantean Dragon
by Anubis117
Summary: The Atlanteans tried to play God ten thousand years ago and created the ultimate life form. Now, 10,000 years later, the SGA must face this unknown past and fight the Wraith with the most powerful and unstable weapon in existance.
1. Age Old Struggle

**An explanation is in order I suppose. Well… I want to begin with, SORRY! After a huge technical difficulty, I am back in business and I noticed a few things. I was not satisfied with the first version of Final Gate, so I decided to remake the story with an easy-to-follow beginning. Also, I realized that during parts of the story, when I read over my own work, I realized, WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? So now I will be giving out a new overhaul of the story.**

**Oh! Yeah, before my XPS kicks me in the shins, I need to get this out of the way.**

**To all the people out there who would just love to jump at the chance to get a copyright lawsuit on me, I do not own anything Stargate Atlantis oriented or the rights to any music that I may use, but all the characters, plot points, abilities, and weaponry that I have in this story, _THAT ARE MY OWN CREATIONS_ are under my protection. If you have a complaint that I stole your idea and/ or character, please accept my apologies and know that I wouldn't intentionally steal from anyone.**

**And there are pop-culture references in here, so no yelling there either.

* * *

**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**10,000 Years Ago**

Time slowed down to an agonizing crawl. The event horizon was slowly churning into slow ripples. The energy shield over the Gate sparked and fluctuated, a gentle humming issued from the iris of color. Rainbows of light flowed over the stained glass and stairway. Dozens of faces lay half in shadow, all eyes on the Gate. The pockets of air outside the windows released a small group of bubbles into the sea. A bead of sweat formed on an observer's face and fell to the floor. The droplet splashed on the floor. Time sped up. The Gate hummed and sparked.

Two Atlantian officers at the control panels jumped as a crystal wailed and flashed. The officers looked at each other and began tapping buttons. The iris chimed and dissipated. There was a tense second when nothing happened, and then a large energy blast rocketed out of the Gate and made an ugly scar on the stairs. A second blast dashed through and impacted a wall, leaving a scorch mark on the dense metal. The Atlantians winced.

A puddlejumper rocketed out of the event horizon and skidded to a halt. The Stargate deactivated and the overhead lights kicked on. The Atlantian Gate-Room staff collected themselves and went to business. The puddlejumper rose up a few meters and turned to the control room. The weaponry and the wings snapped shut. A technician tapped an icon panel a few times and turned to the ship.

"General Chiron, do you require medical treatment?"

The glass was scorched to a thick black, murky with smoky dust. A pair of silhouettes was seen through the cockpit window. A gruff voice answered.

"Negative, but my co-pilot has a broken arm." The voice barked. The jumper pulled up and lifted through the door in the roof. Then the small craft eased into an empty shelf and shut down. The battle-scared door slowly eased down and two men walked out. One of them had short, cropped hair and a white tunic. His left arm was bleeding and twisted at a wrong angle. The second man was very tall. His hair was flat-topped and grey. His face was fierce, angry eyes and a solid, square jaw. A real military, sergeant type. His tunic was dirty and ripped. A gash made a connection between his right eye and his hairline. Medical personnel moved upon them from all angles.

Most of them focused on the co-pilot, but one of the medics tried to help the large General. He growled at the tiny medic and pushed past the small group. About halfway down the hallway, the co-pilot caught up with Chiron, a sling and wrap on his arm.

"Sir… Don't you think you should tell the counsel? I mean… you saw what the Wraith did to Paltra?" The co-pilot stuttered. At the mention of Paltra, Chiron whipped around and gripped him on the shoulder with a big hand. He pointed an angry finger at his face.

"I had my whole family in Paltra, as was most of your family! As much as I would love to avenge their deaths, I can't condemn children to a fate worse than that!"

"Those children knew what they were getting into the moment they could comprehend…"

"That doesn't make it right!" Chiron barked. He let go of the small pilot and leaned against the wall. He sighed and crossed his arms, eyes closed in thought. The pilot got his nerve back.

"So what will you tell them?" He asked.

"That the project will need more testing… Do more research. It's too soon." Chiron said, glancing at the co-pilot from the side of his vision. Chiron got up and started walking down the hallway. The co-pilot called to him.

"The children will forgive you!" The small man called. Chiron stopped, looking down at the floor.

"…But I can't ever forgive myself…" Chiron whispered.

* * *

The children the General was talking about were part of a project the Counsel of Atlantis had approved over sixty years prior. It had been in effect since then and had only one phase to go. The go ahead had to be confirmed by Chiron. The sister city of Paltra was the closest equivalent to Atlantis out of all of their magnificent cities. Paltra had called in a week before, reporting that the Wraith was just hours away from an attack. Being the last Atlantian class city, the Counsel jumped at the chance to send reinforcements. Sadly, a few jumpers and three flagships couldn't beat the odds. If the city fell, the Counsel would approve the final stage. Chiron had to be the bearer of bad news.

The sheer numbers of people involved scared the hardened General. One-hundred women were chosen at a young age. Through-out their lives, they were trained in the Ancient Art of Ascension. Their bodies were fragile after training for so long. Select males were chosen to pair with each of them. After a while, the women were impregnated and observed closely. During childbirth, the women were so frail, they would surely die. The plan was that after the child was born, the mother would ascend. They wouldn't cut the umbilical cord from the mother until the child ascended with the mother. When the infants were sent back by the Others, doctors would deliver a specific delta wave shock that would be applied to the child, infusing ascended DNA into the child's.

The half breed children would then be raised by select members of the Atlantian government, trained in a unique way. When they reached a certain age, they would be sent into full blown military training. After that, the children would be put through medical augmentations. Then, beyond that, they would be sent to a teacher that knew the Ascended Arts, to hone their skills. The children were kept happy, because the slightest fit of emotion, rage, sadness, or confusion would awaken the dormant destructive powers. A half breed would be the ultimate super soldier, made to obey any order without question.

Out of the one-hundred women chosen, eighty-four ascended. Out of the eighty-four, sixty-five children died when they were sent back to the human plane "incomplete". Out of those, forty children accepted the delta wave shock with positive results. Those forty were now in an isolated part of the city, hidden from the public. Chiron had nightmares about the project. He had seen the children. They were happy, but they were naïve, unknowing of their personal hell. About know, all of them were about 12 years old and they had begun military training. They weren't hardened soldiers yet, they had just started military technical training. They were on their way to being the killing machines of the future.

Chiron had tried his best to argue his point to the Counsel, but the men and women of the Counsel were not backing down. Chiron stormed out and went to the children's wing. He had volunteered to raise one of the children himself. Something about the child seemed different. The child in particular was one of three. He was one of the "incomplete" children, but he had only lost his right arm. The head scientists at the medic wing replaced his lost arm with programmable nano-bots. Trillions of indestructible robots made up his lost appendage. He had complete control over the shape and functions of the nano-machines, but he didn't know that yet.

His brothers, Falc'ner and Rekhyt were nothing like him. Rekhyt was brooding and strong, Falc'ner was always brainstorming and was a quick thinker. The child in question, Havoc, was a happy go-lucky child and he could move faster than any other child. Chiron thought that the speed was possible in part by his ascended DNA. His eyes were a silver sheen, with little markings around the pupil. His iris was a little fragmented as well. When he was born, the doctors feared he was blind, but when the General waved his hand at the child's face, Havoc winced and stared at the General's hand. In fact, Havoc had the best eye-sight and hearing of all the subjects. Havoc was unique.

The General walked down a dim hallway and stopped at a door. He reached out a hand and touched the activation crystals in the wall. The door revealed a small hallway that had three doors. Rekhyt sat at the end of the hallway, playing with a small computer. He brushed some hair from his brown eyes. At the age of twelve he had the strength and body of an eighteen year old high school athlete. The ascended DNA would eventually multiply his power a thousand fold. His hair was spiky and snow white. A white tunic was his common choice of garb.

Chiron walked up to the youth and looked down at him, trying to have a happy demeanor. It didn't work. Rekhyt didn't glance up at him, but spoke.

"If you're looking for Havoc, he's shut up in his room." Rekhyt said, jerking a thumb at the nearest door. A door at the end of the hall opened and Falc'ner stuck his head out. All three brothers lived in separate rooms, but lived in one hallway. Falc'ner possessed green eyes and silver spiky hair. He chose a black tunic and cloak. Chiron didn't always approve of his clothes, but that was the problem of Falc'ner's own guardian.

"General? Is he in trouble again…?" Falc'ner asked.

"Nega… I mean… no, Falc'ner. I just came to visit." Chiron said, still getting used to speaking non-military to the children. Falc'ner shook his head.

"When you do, tell him to turn down that music a few decibels… Some people actually sleep…" He said, glaring at the white haired sibling on the floor. Rekhyt shrugged and went back to his computer. Falc'ner retreated back into his room and the door hissed shut.

"…Music…?" Chiron asked Rekhyt. "What music…?"

Rekhyt glanced up at the General.

"Havoc invented a time-space disruptor thing… it makes a small portal to a specific time… he's been pulling music out of it all day and playing it on his computer pad…" Rekhyt explained, shrugging.

Chiron sighed. That was just like Havoc. Havoc wasn't the most brilliant of the children, but he sometimes built crazy things for no good reason. He made friends with a lot of the scientists within a few months after he started building stuff. He made some monumental discoveries, but he used his inventions for trivial things. …Like disrupting space and time for some futuristic song titles.

Chiron reached up and touched the door crystals. A spark jumped from the panel and shocked the General's hand. Chiron swore and pulled his hand back. Rekhyt sighed in exasperation and got up. He lifted the pad computer to the panel and clicked a button. The computer hissed and sent a thin beam of crimson light at the door switch and the cover popped off. Rekhyt reached for the top crystal out of the three crystals and pulled it out. He bridged the bottom two crystals and covered his face with his other arm. The panel burst into vibrant light and hummed. The air became static. Rekhyt stepped back and reassembled the door controls. He nodded to the General and walked over to his own doorway, slumping down in front of his door and tapping at the pad again.

The General put his hand on the pad and the door hissed open. The second it cracked wide, he was blasted by a wave of intense rock music.

_(Rock)_ **_I'm at the end of my report again  
For those who wont to apathy  
You had the perfect opportunity,  
But pled the fifth and walked away! Yeah! (_**_Rock Guitar)_

The General gripped his ears and trudged into the room. A mess of wires and spare parts littered the floor. A large window filtered in light, as the overhead crystals gave of a warm hue. A hanging bed lay suspended from the ceiling by four feet. A table in the corner was set up under a wide view screen, laden with all sorts of machinery and tubing. A small computer lay on the table, jumping to the music. Chiron leapt out of the doorway and grabbed the computer. He was never good with technology, so he just took the power source out of the back. The room grew eerily quiet.

Chiron looked around. The room had no hiding places to conceal Havoc. The General looked up. Just in time to see Havoc come flying down from the suspended bed and land on his back. Havoc jumped off the general and landed in front of him.

Havoc was a tall boy. His black hair was spiky and stood straight towards the back. His eyes were pure silver, marked by strange flecks of orange on the edges. Havoc was dressed in a red cloak, an oil stain on the right arm. The right arm, the one made of nano-bots was just like a regular arm, but it had a metallic sheen to it.

Havoc glanced up at the scar on Chiron's head. He smiled.

"You're getting rusty old man. A nice sized scar on your head and you were in a troopship… wow. You're an inspiration to us all." Havoc said sarcastically. Chiron stood straighter and glared down at Havoc.

"If you're so clever, what did I get hit by…?"

Havoc took in a deep breath and began mumbling something. Chiron thought he was pouting, but he leaned in and tried to make out what he was saying. He jumped back as Havoc jerked his head up and spoke.

**"Ego indaeo falatus!"** Havoc spoke, using the old language. His arm flashed a metallic light and a small group of nano-bots separated themselves from his right wrist. Much to the amazement of the old General, the small splotch of metal made its way up his arm and attached itself to the side of Havoc's head. They spread to form a type of screen over Havoc's right eye. The pupil flashed a white light and the nano-bots returned to the arm.

"Your wound possesses traces of weapons grade naquadah, most likely obtained from sustaining a fall of three to six feet into a naquadah mine. You also possess traces of fine grade naquadah. Rare to find. Used in making… Stargates? Excuse me for asking, _sir_… but did the Wraith literally beat you over the head with a Gate? Or did this come from brilliance as well?" Havoc said. Chiron, shocked that he had ability over his arm already, but angry at his tone of voice, poked him hard in the chest.

"Listen ya little shit. They blew a chunk off of the damn Gate when I got out of the ship. I was lucky to make it back." Chiron growled. He wasn't really mad. This was why he liked Havoc. He wasn't afraid of the General, so he could talk normally. Others were too damn intimidated.

Havoc lost his smile and glanced at the wall. On the wall was what looked like a small Stargate. Chiron knew that it was the time disrupter generator Rekhyt was talking about. By the way it sparked every few seconds, it seemed to be busted. Havoc winced as a new set of sparks hissed their way out.

"Did… Did Paltra fall…?" Havoc asked. Chiron nodded. Havoc's right hand gripped into a tight fist. Chiron wanted to say something, and he was about to, but Havoc's arm flashed again. Tiny spikes formed on his fist and the nano-bots grew restless. Chiron, not wanting to invoke an unexpected burst of power, gripped Havoc on the shoulders.

"You will avenge every single one of them, but you must keep a level head!" He said. The arm stopped and turned to normal. Havoc looked at him. "You and your brothers are the best hope for peace. Keep that in your mind. This is why you were… born…"

"This is why we were created…" Havoc said, smiling once again. Chiron stood up and headed for the door. As Havoc went back to work, General Chiron stopped by the door.

"Redemption… it shall be yours..." Chiron whispered as he exited. His footsteps echoed down the hallway, only to be cut short by the door, which hissed shut.

* * *

**Ah… a much better intro. Now for some information.**

**Song Lyrics: Stealth Soundtrack - "Make a Move" by _Incubus_**


	2. Back To The Future

**

* * *

**

9 YEARS LATER…

The sky was a dull blue; some hints of cloud cover sending monstrous shadows down on the ground. Winds swept on the ground, sending ripples through the tall grass. The suns were at mid-morning. Dew hung of the grass and dripped to the dirt. The Stargate sat in the middle of the golden field; trees making a mile wide diameter around the Gate. The DHD was hidden by grass and weeds. A small ground mammal began digging for food around the bottom of the Gate.

The Gate let loose a groan and the first five chevrons lit up. The star chart diagram began spinning around the inner ring. The sixth chevron sparked into life as the ring switched direction. The last chevron lit up and locked in place, releasing the event horizon into the air. The tidal wave of plasma retracted back into the Gate. All was still.

A man stepped from the Gate and looked around. His hair was long and spiky, a brilliant white in the dull sunlight. He was dressed in a long, black billowing cloak. His cuffs had two crystals on them and his eyes were matching their watchful glint. His brown eyes gazed over the field. He nodded and looked back into the Gate. The man reached down and tapped a crystal on his cuff. Another person walked out of the Gate.

This figure was dressed in the same clothing, but he possessed silver spiky hair and his eyes were a clear green. He gazed over the area and turn to the white haired man.

"Do you sense anything abnormal, Rekhyt? I don't want an ambush this time." Falc'ner asked, one eyebrow lifted. Rekhyt shook his head and jumped of the platform onto the grass. Falc'ner glanced at the Gate and lifted an arm to his head, speaking into the sleeve.

"The old man was right, guys. Head out. I want Havoc and Kayla in the back this time." Falc'ner said, glancing at his brother and walking off the platform. There was a moment's delay and then more men and women in similar garb walked from the Gate. One of the last people out of the Gate was a tall African man with grey hair. He turned to the Gate and yelled into the event horizon.

"Oi! Junkie! Get your ass in gear!" The man yelled. The Gate rippled and two people stepped out. One was a beautiful woman with tan skin and long red-ish brown hair and the other person was Havoc, dressed in different garb. He had the normal cloak on, but he also wore naquadah laced boots, red leather gloves and five chains on each shoulder. He had a scar on his right eye.

"Avon, when you wear as much heavy metal as this, you tend to get a little slow, eh?" Havoc said. Avon laughed and Kayla smiled at Havoc.

"We all have that trouble, dude. Quit yer bitching." Avon said, laughing and putting an arm around his neck and playfully knocking him in the shoulder. Falc'ner whistled and brought all 26 of the soldiers in line.

The trouble Avon mentioned was the medical augmentations that they went through. Their bones were layered in super fine naquadah and their muscle mass had been increased in density by 300 percent. They looked and walked like a normal person, but when trying to maintain a normal speed, it was hard, but when running, they reached unthinkable speeds. Havoc, still being the fastest runner, was rumored to be able to run up to Mach 4. Only Havoc, Avon, and Kayla knew it wasn't a rumor. Unfortunately, only 26 of them survived.

Havoc still invented a bunch of things, but he had been engrossed lately by his latest work. A type of stealth fighter was on his to do list, and he was rumored to have met with scientists in an off world facility about making it. He had missed he last few missions and his brothers made sure that his next mission would actually go through. They were searching out a scientist that worked with the Ascended Soldier program and he was deemed too valuable to lose to the Wraith. Why they sent all 26 soldiers made no sense, but then again, nothing really made sense around the Ascended Soldiers.

"Havoc! I need you and Kayla to spread out and search for Wraith!" Falc'ner yelled. Kayla nodded and ran off in a random direction. Havoc took a runners stance and aimed himself in the opposite direction. All the people in his way jumped out of the way. Havoc sneered and took off. A shockwave of compressed air shot out in every direction, knocking some of the soldiers off their feet. The ground where he once stood exploded from pressure and rained chunks of dirt on the others.

Havoc stopped on the edge of the forest and listened. He and Kayla were gifted. They retained a side effect from the constant "upgrades". They, like the Wraith, could mentally communicate on a psychokinetic network. Havoc and Kayla didn't talk directly to the Wraith, but they listened mentally to their conversations. This offered a better battle ground Intel than radar. Havoc rushed back to the group. Kayla had reported that she didn't sense any Wraith. Havoc reported that he had sensed an echo about fifteen miles west, south-west of their position. Falc'ner nodded and turned to the group.

"ETA to the village is ten minutes. Cloaks active. I want radio and personnel silence. Objective point may be compromised. Let's move out!" Falc'ner yelled. Avon and several other gun-ho soldiers gave a "Hoo Rah!" before cloaking. Two crystals on their cuffs had very specific purposes. One was a very powerful shield; strong enough to offer 360 degrees of protection for one person. The other crystal was a personal cloak. It neutralized any heat signature and made the wearer invisible. Everyone possessed a pair.

The group of soldiers began to disappear. Havoc was having a bad feeling about this mission. He caught Avon's and Kayla's faces right before they all vanished. Havoc saw Kayla's face become concerned, so he looked away. The last thing they needed was her asking him if he was all right every five minutes. They were all invisible and began walking to the objective. Havoc heard Avon's voice near his ear.

"Hey, we're ascended, remember? What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Havoc dodged out of the way as a Wraith Dart tried to suck him up with the harvester beam. Havoc lifted his hand and closed it into a fist. The dart imploded and burst into flame. Havoc turned to survey the damage. It was grim.

When they arrived, the village was about halfway harvested. Darts made orbiting strikes, huts and large houses were on fire, and the scientist was seen being herded into a group of humans by three Wraith soldiers. Now, the others were having a run for their money. Two soldiers were already dead, and three had been captured by a volley of darts. They rescued the scientist, who was all too eager to get out of there. The other fighters had been instructed to go to the gate. Falc'ner and Havoc were on their way back, trying to stall the Wraith.

Havoc was spent, using up all his energy knocking down darts. Falc'ner was running behind him, twisting elements and making small bolts of lightning. Havoc turned to see how it was going. He saw three darts shoot their armaments at Falc'ner. Havoc knew there was no way he'd survive all three.

Havoc ground his feet in the dirt and jumped backwards. He flew past Falc'ner and activated his personal shield, even though it wouldn't work. His arm rippled and the nano-bots formed a giant wall in between the blasts and them. The blasts impacted the nano-bots and dissipated. Havoc roared in pain and contorted his arm. The machines had absorbed such a powerful blast, so fast, the arm grew bright. The arm sprouted blades and claws on his fingers.

The shockwave hit both the brothers, sending them to the dirt. Havoc looked up. His left arm was broken and the Gate was about 150 yards away. Kayla, Avon, and two other soldiers ran towards him. Havoc groaned and glanced at his brother. Falc'ner was reaching for something. Havoc saw it. It was a tiny carved Stargate on a necklace lying in the dirt a few feet away. Havoc had it in his pocket and it was very dangerous. It was actually a prototype of the time disruptor, but it made a wormhole that was both too large and unstable. It wasn't powered up yet for safety. The battery was dead.

Havoc glanced at the tiny pendant for a second and saw Falc'ner's hand. It crackled with electricity left over from his lightning attacks. If he touched it, the tiny device would activate.

**"NO!"** Havoc screamed, but Falc'ner's hand touched the tiny jewel. The outline of the miniscule Gate began to glow. Falc'ner and Havoc were suspended in the air for a second, and then the ground below them opened into a hyperspace window. The two brothers saw each other and the sky, before they were sucked into oblivion.

* * *


	3. Sudden Confrontation

**

* * *

**

PRESENT DAY

"Colonel Sheppard! Report to the briefing room immediately!" Rodney yelled over the city's communication speakers. John groaned and jumped up off his back.

_Thank you, Lord…_ John thought wearily.

He had been training again with Teyla and Ronon. His back was killing him, his head hurt, and he had a suspicion that he had twisted his arms in incorrect directions. Sore muscles and all, Teyla recommended that he take a rest. He eagerly slumped down on a bench and fell asleep. Being the usual nuisance, Rodney woke him up to go to a meeting? One thing was for sure. He was going to strangle Rodney if this meeting wasn't an emergency.

Teyla grabbed the training supplies and hurried out the door. Sheppard shook his head and Ronon helped him up.

"You should take some more aspirin." Ronon suggested. Sheppard shook his head.

"I already took the maximum dosage. Carson would kill me if he knew how many Tylenol I take just to stay alive when I'm training with you two…" John replied.

They wearily made their way to the briefing room, Sheppard cursing McKay with every step and Ronon silently agreeing. The doors hissed open into the large room. The pentagon shaped table lay before him, Teyla, Rodney, and Dr. Weir already at the table. Teyla had even changed clothes.

_Did it really take me that long to get here? _Sheppard thought.

"Nice for you to finally show up, John…" Weir said, smiling at him as he and Ronon found their seats. Sheppard laid his head down and groaned. Tylenol had failed him. Weir glanced at Teyla, who had a guilty look on her face. Rodney had finished typing in something on a laptop. The view screen activated and the screen showed a blank area.

"We… have found evidence of an Ancient super-weapon." Rodney explained. Sheppard's head rose off the table and glanced at the view screen. A small arrow flashed up on the screen and the film started. The screen was taken from the MALP. The probe emerged from the gate to show a large crater the size of a football field. No plants had grown into the surrounding area. Something shined in the center of the field.

"What's that?" John asked, pointing at the small speck. Rodney looked at the screen, and then opened a small box sitting on the table. He reached in, grabbed something, and tossed it to the Colonel. Sheppard caught it. It was a personal shield device, similar to the one Rodney had found after they first got here. Sheppard put it on the table and put a finger on the top. It began to glow a green light and hummed.

"We also found remnants of a ZPM in the area. I sent up a UAV to see if it's safe to go into investigate." Rodney said with a happy glint in his eye. John lifted his head.

"Hold on a sec. How do we know that the hole isn't from an asteroid impact?" John asked. Rodney's temper grew.

"Because ancient weaponry leaves a very distinct energy marker. One like this has drone cannon written all over it." Rodney said, a vein sticking out of his neck.

"Can we be positive that the ancient weapon is still there, Rodney?" Weir inquired.

"Well… it's hard to say…"

"What does that mean…?" Ronon asked.

"There's residual energy from a large explosion all over the place. It's masking a power source, if any. If I can get to the planet with better sensors, then the weapon should be revealed."

"How can the energy still be there after ten thousand years?" Weir asked.

"The energy isn't over the crater or around it, it is in it. The very soil there is infused with the energy signature. Any soil sample will testify to that." Rodney said. Weir nodded and turned to Teyla.

"Tell me about the planet, Teyla. Have your people gone there before?" She asked. Teyla looked long and hard at the glyphs displayed on the screen.

"My people have gone to this address before… long ago. There were no signs of settlement. We searched for months. The entire planet was devoid of human life. There was a legend that in the old days, when the Ancestors lived there, the Wraith became angered with them and destroyed all traces of the people, instead of harvesting them." Teyla explained. Sheppard nodded.

"That would add up. Ancients created a super weapon, they tested it, the Wraith got pissed, end of story. But if that gun is lying around somewhere on that planet, we could really use it. Maybe even make it an effective Alpha Site?" John said. Weir stood up.

"Agreed. Once the UAV comes back positive, your team will be going to the planet to search for, and maybe salvage a weapon. Dismissed."

* * *

Sheppard stepped out of the Gate along with his team. The crater stretched out before them like an ancient scar, a bottomless black pit in the middle of a large, golden field. The humans began the long walk around the pit. Rodney glanced over to the Colonel and caught up with him. 

"Ya know what I noticed?" Rodney started.

"Hard telling…" Sheppard said.

"Out of all the planets we've seen, none of them match Earth… Evolution wise…"

"I noticed that…"

"I mean… none of them are at the same stage, or with similar democracy. They are either behind our stage of development, or they are in a different form of social rule…"

"Rodney, this is the Pegasus Galaxy. You're not going to find an intergalactic Denny's anytime soon…" Sheppard started. He stopped and listened. The wind had changed. Teyla and Rodney watched him quietly. Ronon also froze.

"Did you feel that…?" Sheppard whispered to Ronon. The tall warrior nodded and pulled out his energy pistol. The others hefted their P-90's and looked to the skies. A slight humming began to surround them from all sides. The noise grew louder and louder until they all covered their ears with their hands. Rodney yelled something. Everyone looked up at the sky.

A large hyper-space window burst into life. The vortex was a twisting, writhing mass of death and oblivion. There was a bright flash of light and a sound of twisting metal and two cones of orange light burst from the dissipating hole. Sheppard thought they were giant drones. The humans got some cover behind two bushes and watched the descent of the two projectiles. The light around the objects dissipated. Teyla gasped.

They were two people; Falc'ner and Havoc to be specific, both unconscious. The Atlantians rocketed to the dirt and impacted the center of the crater. There was a thunderclap and a shockwave of air. Sheppard shook himself awake and pulled out a pair of computerized binoculars. Havoc lay in the dirt, head bleeding profusely. Falc'ner groaned and wobbled to his feet. He looked over his own body…

And screamed…

His body was intact, but the wormhole had done something to him. His arms and neck had strange lines tattooed on the skin. His face was cracked, like made of very loose scales. His hands were now claws. The skin had taken a pale grey hue. Most important of all, he was weaker. He roared into the air.

"**_What did you do to me? What did you do!"_** He screamed; his new voice a fierce roar. He reached down a hand on Havoc's neck. A round of P-90 bullets tore into his shoulder. He screamed and looked up at the SGA team, which holstered their guns. Falc'ner turned and fled into the forest, a freak of nature. The team descended around Havoc. Sheppard silently swore that he was looking at a real-life Vash the Stampede with black hair. He reached down and took a pulse. It was still strong. John stood.

"He's hurt bad, but Carson should be able to fix him up." John said. Ronon looked wary.

"Are you sure that's smart?" Ronon asked. To John's surprise, Rodney took his side.

"Actually… Yes… I think… he's the weapon we are looking for…" McKay said, staring disbelievingly at his scanner computer. "His energy signature is the exact same as the crater residue." John sighed and stared at the sky. He was gonna hate writing the report on this one.

* * *


	4. Violent Greeting

**This one's short. I had a brain fart...**

* * *

This day had become unique. A person dressed in exotic clothing, sporting a small arsenal of Atlantian hardware had fallen from the sky. The man was hurt badly, but could be saved if taken to Carson right away. McKay established that his bio-signature could match the energy echoes by a margin of .003 percent. He wasn't just carrying the weapon they were searching for. He **_was_** the weapon. It took a while for the others to absorb the information.

When they tried to carry him, they realized that not even all four of them couldn't carry the man. McKay pulled out a scanner and couldn't believe his eyes. 80 percent of this man's bone and muscle structure was naquadah. The man had the physique of an Olympic contestant, but he weighed like a small car.

Rodney called back to the SGA and requested that they send more men. When Weir asked why, Rodney said that the weapon they had was portable, but heavy. The men came through the Gate and helped the team heft up the warrior. A being watched them carry him through the Stargate.

Falc'ner stood in the shadows, a hood pulled over his face. He cursed his brother, the inventions he made that twisted his form, and all that use the technology. Falc'ner stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

Back in Atlantis, the city was aroused with rumors about this new arrival. Was he man, or machine? The man who fell from the sky got stares and questions. They moved the man to the infirmary and placed the unconscious fighter on a reinforced bench, built into the wall. Carson checked his blood and tested it for the ATA gene, just in case. His entire DNA resembled the ATA genes. Either this was a horrible mistake, or he was an Ancient.

Carson stepped back from the tall man and sighed. If this man was an Ancient, he would help them greatly, but something about him just radiated a dark warning. Carson shook his head and glanced at his watch. **3:00 am **flashed on his watch. Everyone in Atlantis that took the day shift was asleep. He should have been too, but he was too excited to sleep. Beckett was due to give the tall man the IV drips, but he couldn't handle the needle. He called for his assistant.

"I need to get a coffee… This man needs an IV drip, normal dosage." Beckett pointed out, one hand running through his hair. The assistant nodded and prepared a needle. Carson wearily walked out. The assistant readied the needle and found a vein in the right arm. Or what he thought was a vein.

It was actually a small conduit for energy, for feeding the nano-bots. He tried putting the needle in the skin. The needle couldn't penetrate. He tried harder. The needle finally penetrated. The arm rippled. Havoc's nano-bots were meant to act as automatic defenses if Havoc was asleep or incapacitated. To the nano-bots, their master was under attack.

The arm rippled again and closed into a fist. The nurse saw this. He reached for the radio.

"Dr. Beckett, he's awake. The patient is awake. Wh-?" He started, but he couldn't finish. The arm jerked up and plowed into his chin, breaking the jaw. The nurse hit the floor and crawled over to the opposite wall. He watched in horror as Havoc slowly got up and cracked his neck. Havoc's eyes opened. They glowed with a fiery yellow light. Havoc smiled and a different voice, one similar to Falc'ner's came out.

"**_Death welcomes you!"_** The hand began to change. The fingers became a gun barrel; the wrist became a large extension and gun bolt. The lower arm became a revolving energy source, glowing in a fiery light. The barrel aimed up at the nurse's head. A part of the barrel twisted and clicked.

A thunderbolt of energy burst from the gun and impacted the nurse. The frail human never stood a chance. Blood splattered the wall. The gun dissolved into an arm again. Havoc turned to the door and lifted a hand. The sliding panels crumpled like tin foil. Beckett jumped as the man walked out of the door. Carson jumped behind a pillar and watched Havoc walk down the hall. A watchman jumped up in front of Havoc and aimed a gun at his head.

"Freeze!"

**_"As you wish."_**

An overhead water pipe shattered and rained water down on the guard. Havoc wiped a hand through the air and the guard became locked in a sheet of ice. Havoc laughed and jumped over the railing. In two minutes, he was in the Gate room. He stepped up to the Gate and turned around. Four people with guns rushed down on him. Havoc raised a hand and made a fist. One soldier began to glow and float in the air. Havoc swung his fist down and the levitating guard slammed the other three to the ground. Havoc wobbled.

His heads grew foggy, his vision blurry. In his head, the real Havoc spoke to the evil force using his body.

_"Get out of my head. This… body…is…MINE!" _The real Havoc groaned. The evil shadow growled and disappeared into Havoc's mental shadows.

Suddenly Havoc collapsed on the ground. Carson looked down at him from the railing and shook his head. He had seen his late assistant, minus an upper body. He didn't blame Havoc, but he did curse under his breath that whoever created this monster would eventually pay.

The real Havoc swore the exact same thing.

* * *


	5. Proving Ground

* * *

Havoc woke up with a headache. He tried to move, but he was chained to the floor. The cold feeling of steel woke him up. A bright light shone down on him through bars. A whisper moved through the air. Havoc looked around. He saw that he was in a type of cage, dense metal arching up to the ceiling. A thin film of silver energy covered the spaces between the bars. Military personnel stood around the cage and watched his every move. Gun barrels aimed down at him.

Havoc tried to see how far his chains would go. His restraints jerked at his arm after four feet. Havoc tried the other arm. That arm was in a sling. He ran a hand through his hair and found his frontal scalp has covered in bandages. Havoc pulled on the chain and sat deep in thought.

He couldn't remember anything. His powers were still fresh in his mind, but when he thought about the past, his childhood, missions, past life, it fled. Only three things were still in his mind. His name and what he was, how he fell from the sky, and the evil force that stole his memories and forced him to kill that man. Havoc shuddered.

Havoc pulled on the chain again and saw a trickled of blood come from under the metal. He winced. Havoc remembered the nano-bots. He tried to make them liquefy and slip out of the restraint. They rippled and sat there. He glanced down at the tiny cuff. A small EMP generator was attached. His nano-bots couldn't help him. Havoc growled in frustration and pulled up on the chain. It tore apart like wet tissue paper.

Havoc ripped off the band around his arm with his teeth and threw the band to the floor. He looked around the room and saw that the military personnel had gone into a salute. Havoc wondered who they were saluting, when a voice spoke behind him.

"So the legends are true…"

Havoc whipped around and saw a woman on the other side of the bars. Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, and Weir stood behind her. At the sight of this mysterious woman, Havoc's blood ran cold. Fire sprang into life around his nano-bot fist. The voice came back, as did the evil force.

Except this time, it was pissed.

**_"You!"_** The shadow Havoc screamed. Havoc got to the bars edge and bared fangs, which had sprouted in his mouth. The woman's eyes grew wide as she stepped closer. She looked sad and horrified.

"What have they done with you…? What did they do to you…?" She whispered. Sheppard nodded. It was a good idea to have Chaya get involved.

Chaya was an Ascended woman that protected a planet on the other side of the galaxy. She couldn't be away from her planet for to long, so she was reluctant to help, even though her and John had a previous relationship. But when they showed her a photo of Havoc, she moved without hesitation.

"Shadows clog your mind… Show me the true owner of the body." Chaya demanded. Shadow Havoc snarled.

**_"This body is mine now. The other one is just a…" _**He started, but then he was cut off and screamed into the ceiling. Fountains of light burst from his open mouth and his eyes. The fangs retracted and the fire went out. The real Havoc fell to the floor, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. He weakly stood up and turned to Chaya.

"I… am the true owner of the body… I…" Havoc started, but he wobbled and fell to his knees. "What is this…? I see glimpses of… evil things that I have done… Murderous things… but I can't remember doing it… What is this…?"

Chaya turned to the Colonel and Weir.

"This man did not kill Beckett's assistant. His normal mind is being suppressed by a dark shadow. I may be able to suppress it permanently."

"What is he…?" Weir asked, eyes on the exhausted man in the cage.

"He was part of a… mistake…" Chaya began. She explained the Ascended Soldier project and what happened to the children. She covered all of the wondrous things that they did for the city. She told them of Havoc himself too. His honor and trust were just as legendary as his power. Rodney perked up even more when she mentioned that Havoc was a part-time inventor. When they asked how she knew all this, she just shook her head and walked over to Havoc.

She reached her hand through the bars and touched his forehead. A spark jumped into his forehead from her hand. The man shuddered and fell to the floor. His breaths became constant as he drifted off to sleep. Chaya turned to Weir.

"I don't suggest letting him out for a few hours at least. It may be a while before the shadow is completely banished." Chaya said, nodding at the super soldier. "I do have one bit of warning before I go…"

"What…?" John asked.

"Be extremely careful. He will fight for you, no doubt about that, but he is different than the others. The Ancients may have created it…"

"Created what…?"

Chaya looked worried, but she swallowed and turned to the door.

"The ultimate life form…"

* * *

The next day, Havoc awoke. He wasn't chained to the floor, but he still in the cage, with a sling. A headache racked his brain. Havoc shook his head and stared at the floor.

"What the hell is going on…?" Havoc whispered to himself.

**_"That's an interesting question…"_** The voice said in his mind. Havoc's eyes widened, but he didn't move. His eyes scanned the area. Military personnel stood at the corners of the room, militant P-90's held in their hands. Havoc looked back at the ground.

"What are you?" Havoc whispered, infuriated.

**_"Hm… I suppose you could consider me like a kind of strict baby-sitter…"_**

"A baby-sitter… that kills people…!"

**_"I'm doing my job as you should be… You were under attack and I did my work…"_**

"I don't think an IV drip can be considered as a weapon…"

The voice stayed quiet and disappeared. Havoc scanned the floor again and leaned back against the corner pillar. He put his good hand behind his head and closed his eyes. A dozen flashes of memories skidded across his mind and vanished. Havoc frowned and wiped his mind clean. Havoc silently wondered who that woman that helped him was. If he could pay her back, he would.

"Well look who's up." A voice said above him. Havoc opened and eye and shut it again. John Sheppard stood above him, Teyla standing beside the doorway. Havoc sighed, eyes still shut.

"Look who's interrupting my nap…" Havoc responded. Sheppard smirked.

"We brought you a meal… if you're willing not to attack us." Sheppard said. Havoc heard the cage door hiss open and shut. Havoc opened an eye. A small tray lay in front of him. Two MRE meal contents stood on the tray. Havoc closed his eye again.

"I am not hungry. I wish to rot in peace."

John frowned. Teyla spoke.

"We do not plan to keep you in here forever. Just until we can be sure you are safe. You must keep up your strength." She said, motioning to the plates. Havoc lifted his hand, palm open to the tray. A spark jumped from his palm, igniting a ball of flame in his hand. He thrust his hand forward, sending the sphere of flame to the tray, which incinerated instantly, leaving a scorch mark on the ground. Sheppard stepped back and Teyla looked over the scorch mark. Havoc spoke again.

"If I am indeed guilty of murder, don't sugarcoat the issue, John. I am here to rot until you or whoever chooses how to kill me. Isn't that how you get things done here?" Havoc said, turning his head up at Sheppard, eyes flashing open. "And I can survive for a month without eating or sleeping, so I suggest taking up a hobby while you wait."

Sheppard tried to talk to Havoc again, but Havoc just ignored him. John walked over to Teyla and turned his head to the cage.

"I'm going to go get Weir and Beckett. Try to talk to him." John said. Teyla nodded and stepped to the door. John stepped out. Havoc looked up at Teyla.

"Why don't you eat? Do you wish to die?"

Havoc snorted. "Yes. I must atone for my sins in any way possible. If that means a bullet through my head, I only pray that my death be as painful as the sins I placed on others…"

"There is a fine line between honor and stupidity." Teyla said. Havoc blinked.

"There is also a fine line between reality and ignorance. I try my best to stay on one side and not the other." Havoc responded, groaning as he stood up. He was easily a foot taller than Teyla. Havoc didn't try to look big, like taller people do when facing a foe. He tried to lower his gaze to a respectful level, trying even harder to lower his shoulders and remain as an inferior. This made Teyla feel sad for some reason. She felt ashamed that they had turned one of the Ancestors into a pitiful display. He tried to stay positive about his decision, but Teyla saw pain behind his eyes.

"How was the city when you lived here…?" Teyla asked. Havoc looked down at her and sighed. More pain welled up behind his gaze and Teyla regretted asking the question.

"I do not know. I can't…" Havoc whispered. His fingers ran along the sides of the cage. His brain sparked. Images flooded his vision.

_He was a small child with cuffs on his hands. The cage lay before him and a dark shadow rose above him. A mature Wraith stood in the cage. A fiery pain coursed through his skull as an unbelievable darkness welled up inside. He screamed in pain._

In reality, Havoc gripped his head in pain, a piercing scream of pain rushing out of his mouth. The military personnel ran out of the room to get help. Teyla tried to get Havoc's attention. His arm in the sling flashed and the sling burst into flame, falling to the ground. His eyes were rolled up into his head, whiteness staring back at Teyla. Havoc fell to one knee and clutched his head harder. Blood welled out from under his fingertips. His scar on his right eye started to glow, as did his eyes. Havoc screamed a final time and hit the floor. He lay there on the ground and gasped for breath. He wearily started to get up. Teyla became worried.

"Are you alright?"

Havoc raised a shaking hand and waved it dismissively. Droplets of blood splashed to the floor. Havoc shuddered.

"…P…please… don't… do that…again…"

Teyla started to ask what she did, when Weir, Sheppard, and Beckett ran in. Havoc lay down on the ground and stared up at the ceiling and breathed heavily. Gruesome wounds marked his finger's placement. His eyes were unfocused and bland. Teyla glanced back at Carson and sighed in relief. Sheppard lifted his P-90 and aimed it at Havoc. The cell door opened with a hiss and John slipped in, aiming the gun at Havoc's head, for safety. Carson, sucking in his fear, kneeled down to Havoc's side and began his medical analysis. Teyla turned to a shocked Weir.

"I…I... do not know what happened. He just…" Teyla started. Weir placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. Teyla calmed down. Havoc groaned as antiseptic splashed into his rapidly healing wounds. An alarm sounded. The radio on Weir's belt squawked.

_"Weir! Three Wraith ships, cruiser class just emerged from hyperspace in the atmosphere. They've already spotted us!"_

Weir gripped the radio. "Are you sure? What about our long range scanners?"

_"They didn't pick up a thing!"_

Havoc wearily got up. Carson stepped out of the cage behind Sheppard and shut the door. Havoc snarled and heaved in a rugged breath. He whispered to himself, but Teyla heard what he said.

"…redemption…**_is mine…_**"

* * *


	6. Evil's Tidings

* * *

Havoc had just hobbled up to view the humans flee the room, each to do his own task. The military guards that left the room never returned. Havoc sighed and sat down. He laid his head down on his hand. His mind was clouded and in pain. The voice came back.

**_"Oops… I guess that some of those memories were too much… who knew…?"_**

"Can you please shut the fuck up?" Havoc groaned, rolling his eyes.

**_"Aw… Mister Grumpy has a bit of a boo-boo in the head, eh?"_** The voice said tauntingly. Havoc was about to open his mouth, but his comeback was cut short by an explosion outside and a rumbling through the floor. Havoc jumped up.

"That one was close… about…"

**_"Forty six meters to the north, northwest of our location, seventy five degrees skyward…"_** The shadow said. Havoc paused. **_"Whoa… where the hell did that come from…?"_**

"No matter… Where's their shield…?" Havoc asked as another blast rocked the floor. Havoc paced around the cage. His eyes flitted to the doorway and the camera on the wall. The mechanical eye followed his every movement. A third blast rocked the foundations. Havoc looked around.

**_"If those fools only knew…"_**

"What are you talking about…?"

**_"…Okay... listen up, because this is important…"

* * *

_**

"Why isn't our shield working?" Weir yelled. McKay stared at the computer screen with beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His fingers danced a three step on the keyboard, lines of Ancient reflecting off his eyes. The computer stopped and McKay paused, breath held. The computer beeped and flashed a single line in Ancient. Rodney swore loudly and slammed the laptop shut. Weir glared down his back.

"What is it, Rodney?" Weir asked, nervously. McKay flinched and looked up at her.

"I don't know! Ever since Havoc came into the city, the entire mainframe has gone completely haywire. The jail cell had to be manually disconnected to keep it locked. The city wants him to do something. I know it!"

"But we can't let him out yet! He may still be dangerous. Can't you reprogram this thing…?"

McKay sighed and was about to say something when a shocking alarm came from the laptop. McKay raised the screen. A viewing monitor appeared on the desktop. It was a live feed from the security cam in the jail. Havoc stood in the middle of the cell, pounding and punching the door of the cell, fists rebounding off the shield. He snarled in anger.

"Teyla, go down to the cell and calm him down!" Elizabeth said. Teyla nodded and left. As the door shut, Sheppard ran down the stairs.

""Elizabeth, we need that shield! We lost two jumpers!" John yelled. Elizabeth put a hand to her head and groaned. Sheppard turned to the stairs quickly a sudden explosion. Ronon barreled down the glass stairway and fell to the ground. Just then, a hair rising alarm went off on the city life scanners.

The Wraith were in the city.

* * *

"Havoc! Stop it! You can't get out!"

Havoc stopped thrashing against the bars and stared at Teyla. He had a panicked look on his face, hands bleeding from the silvery shield around him. His previous wounds were healed, but his eyes flitted nervously from one side of the bars to the doorway. His breathing was ragged. Teyla was conflicted. He was no doubt strong enough to destroy the Wraith, but was the shadow completely gone? Ever since Havoc showed up, suddenly, Teyla thought they had gotten themselves into something big. Very big. Havoc shook his head like a deranged animal.

"I need to stop them!" Havoc said, fire behind his eyes growing. He sighed, spitting blood. Teyla shook her head and froze. She had feared this. A Wraith had found her. She had a mental link to the Wraith, but she was weaker than them, her mind vulnerable. She braced herself. The Wraith was quicker, invading her mind. Havoc saw her lean against the wall, gripping her head in pain. Havoc felt the confrontation.

"A human with Wraith DNA? Interesting…" He said. Havoc melded his mind into Teyla's and the battle ensued.

* * *

Teyla lay in a shadowy world, shrouded in darkness. The inky presence of the Wraith enveloped her mind, pushing her into the abyss. She knew it was over, not having enough energy left to defend her sanity. A screaming roar shattered the dark silence. She opened her "eyes". Above the shadow, a twinkling light rapidly descended upon the intruding darkness. In the center of the light was Havoc in a long, white, flowing robe, his hands clenched into fists. Ribbons of light swirled around in front of him. His eyes seemed to glow.

Havoc slammed down into the shadow, which rebounded off his form into a sickly puddle on the ground. Havoc straightened his back, standing just above Teyla. She realized she was on the ground, clothed not in her combat vest, but in her regular clothing. It was how her mind distinguished her own appearance as the "true" vision of herself. Her mind was like a dense forest, tree's hanging over, sending a light green hue over the ground, where dense underbrush populated the turf. Havoc looked around.

"Ya' know… you should really open your mind to the possibilities… it's kind of shadowy in here, too…" Havoc said, looking up into the trees. Teyla could see into his mind, too. It was an endless green field, much larger than Teyla could consider. Havoc looked down at her, smiling. He held his hand out. Teyla reached for it. The shadows jumped back up and made a mad dash at Havoc.

"Look out!" Teyla yelled. Havoc's eyes shone and time slowed down again. Now that Teyla was mentally attached to Havoc, her mind saw this transition too. Everything was slowed down. The shadow was inching its way towards them instead of the speedy attack. Havoc swung his foot up to chest height. His feet were in white sandals, but his mind was as strong as his body, giving his attack the power of a thousand bullets. The shadow roared and swirled to the ground. Its lucid shape began to change. It took the form of a full sized Wraith, silvery hair and pale skin, black cloak and evil eyes. Havoc narrowed his eyes at the true attacker. The Wraith bared its yellowed fangs and lunged at Havoc. He raised an arm to chest height and opened his hand. The Wraith was inches away. Havoc's eyes were devoid of emotion. Teyla gasped. Time sped up.

A thick, pulsating beam of swirling energy exploded from his palm. The Wraith's outline was visible for a second before it was swept away in a vibrant light. The beam narrowed into nothing. Havoc lowered his hand. The mental trees had been up rooted, leaving a gash in the tree line. Teyla looked around Havoc's legs. Mountains and plains stretched beyond her previous boundaries.

"…And now you can see beyond the human plane of thought… there is a next world… a new breed, created by the Ancients…" Havoc said, turning to Teyla, eyes bright and a smile on his face. "It just took you a while to see it…" Teyla tried to speak, but Havoc was enveloped by a narrow beam of light, sending both of them, human and ancient back to their respective bodies.

* * *

Weir stood in her office, trying to decide the proper course of action to take. The city was on fire, Wraith were loose, Havoc was on a rampage in his cage, and the city wasn't responding to any stimulus. She began contemplating letting Havoc loose. He would make a very good guardian for the city, but of the choices that had to be made, she'd rather not risk it.

"Such decisions are so tiresome, don't you think Elizabeth?"

Weir jumped and turned quickly. Havoc sat in a chair, fingers folded in a graceful arch. He sat regarding her with a look of concern and pity. His eyes were piercing, as if reading her thoughts. He saw the look on her face and stood.

"No need for panic, I just needed to ask you for the access crystals for the city computer. We must stop the Wraith. Then you may execute me in any way you wish…"

He had established a constant mental connection with Teyla, just to prevent any Wraith attackers from getting to her until she had regained strength. He couldn't read her mind, but to his eternal anger, she could read his and still make the occasional objection. Havoc winced as he felt Teyla's mind yelling at his.

_"You surely don't think that we will still…!"_

Shadow Havoc moved in.

**_"Hey! Shut up! We know what we're doing."_**

_"Shadows…!"_

_**"Why does everyone still call me that? I demand a re-write, damn it!"**_

Havoc ignored the political debate being waged in his cranium. He looked to Weir with a nervous air. Weir looked at him back.

"How did you escape…?" Weir asked, unsure of where this was going. Havoc blinked.

"Teyla failed to prevent my escape and I knocked her out. End of story." With that, Teyla called back in infuriated in Havoc's mind.

_"Are you trying to get killed? I let you out! I should take the blame!"_

_**"Shut the hell up! Havoc's trying to save your skin, brat!"**_

Weir looked at him with a strange look. Like she was wondering why he would openly say this. She must have sensed some deception. She picked up a radio. Havoc narrowed his eyes and glared at the radio. It sputtered and smoke belched from the seams. Weir dropped it, shattering it on the hard floor. Havoc stared at her intently, daring her to try something else. Weir picked up the laptop and tapped the controls. Her screen showed nothing but static from the camera feed. Havoc had already sent a small contingent of his arm nano-bots to infiltrate her computer and corrupt the file. She put down the computer with a sigh and stared at the soldier. He stared back. She smiled.

"You act just like Sheppard sometimes, Havoc."

Havoc blinked. Weir reached into the desk and pulled a set of three crystal cards out. She tossed them to Havoc. He reached up and plucked it from the air. Weir shook her head.

"No doubt there are some forms of weaponry that this city must have…" She said Havoc nodded and stopped. He had sensed something. His eyes were drawn to the stain glass window above the Gate. His mind clicked. Time slowed down. He stood up.

"Get down…"

"What?"

"GET DOWN!" Havoc yelled. A blast of energy leapt from nowhere and the window exploded. Weir hit the floor, but Havoc flung his arms over his face. The glass bullets tore through the glass and the wall of the office. Weir heard Havoc scream in pain. She looked up. He was acting like a shield over her, blocking the shards, which lay embedded in his flesh-bitten arms. Blood dripped down. Havoc turned his head to her and spoke.

"If you don't get a sign from me in twenty minutes, dial the Gate. Got it?"

"G-got it…" Weir said, still in shock. Havoc swung his arms down, sending lines of blood on the white walls. He walked into the control room. McKay looked up from his laptop and almost fell from his chair. Havoc stood over him and several other scientists, heaving from blood loss.

"Wh- what the hell is this?" He stuttered. Havoc leaned down to Rodney's level.

**"Out of my chair. Now." **Havoc growled. He didn't wait till McKay scrambled out. He gripped the chair and spun it to himself. McKay jumped away and looked over the bloody mess nervously. Havoc slapped in the card keys and looked up at the laptop screen. Ancient scrolled down, faster than Rodney had ever seen. Havoc snarled and slapped the computer away from him, sending it out of the window, ignoring McKay's protests. He stepped up to the large screen in the middle of the room, pulling a glove his non metallic hand. Scarred skin was revealed to the room. He placed his palm on the screen. The lines of ancient froze. Tiny beads of light came to his fingers and scanned his hand. Five lines of ancient appeared, causing Havoc to get confused. He whispered to himself.

"Alright big-shot… Why are there five weapons on the board here?"

**_"I don't fucking know! Just pick the Alignment Cannon and end this stupid battle."_**

Havoc nodded and picked the top cursor. Lines of data stretched the perimeter of the screen. A diagram of the city appeared over the data. A woman's voice spoke from the computer.

"_Hello… Havoc. Soldier class: Beta. Clearance level: Alpha. You have chosen to activate experimental cannon 07483262… the 'Alignment Cannon'. I am a prerecorded message personalized to answer certain questions. Before activation, you must comply with the de-briefing program, do you comply…?"_

Havoc nodded. "Accepted."

_"The 'Alignment Cannon' is a full scale sized weapon, considered capable of level fifty damage. It is designed for a stronghold operation, which would cause the city's security to jeopardize. The cannon is a high concentrated energy weapon, designed for two stages. First stage is to send a wave of magnetic energy across the planet at a frequency of 183727736. It will only effect the life forms of Wraith DNA origin with a margin of error less than that of 0.00024 percent. The second stage is a main plasma beam that can target up to four targets at once. This weapon is powered by a single experimental fusion generator. Do you comply with this information…?"_

Havoc frowned and pulled a fist back. McKay asked him what he was doing. Havoc's fist rammed forward, slamming into the side of the computer. The screen jumped.

_"Now activating Alignment Cannon…"_

"Get all your personnel out of the southwest, north, and southeast piers. Do it now." Havoc growled. A Sergeant looked at Weir, who nodded. The military leader keyed his radio and barked orders in the tiny piece. Havoc shuddered and fell to one knee. His vision was blurry from blood loss. Weir and McKay took a step forward to help him. His eyes flashed open wide and the silver pupils stopped them in their tracks.

**"Stay back…"**

Havoc shakily got to his feet and looked over the diagram of the city. The floor rumbled. Everyone scrambled to get their balance. The sound of energy surging filled the air. A large mechanism in the floor clicked. Havoc looked around. He frowned and tapped the screen. A tiny notice flashed up. Havoc's eyes widened. His eyes fragmented and he slammed his fists down on the control board. Sparks jumped from his hands. An invisible wind buffeted the humans.

"Son of a BITCH!" Havoc screamed, eyeing the diagram.

"What? What's wrong?" Rodney asked, walking over to the Ancient along with Elizabeth. Havoc pointed to the model. Three lines shone on the model, one coming from the north pier, the east pier, and the south west pier. They all led to the main tower.

"The Cannon's supply of energy is collected in the main tower, here." He said pointing at the base of the tower. "It's then dispersed to special conductors on certain piers. Energy builds up here, and fires the main weapon. One of the conductors at the base must be broken… And the generator has only enough juice left for one last blast… I can't stop it from firing…"

"What if it fires at only two-thirds capacity…?" McKay asked. Havoc sighed and coughed up a speck of blood.

"The cannon will only fire at half capacity and the main tower will explode… I need to fix the break."

"With what…?"

Havoc thought for a minute as the explosions outside got worse. Havoc looked up.

"You still got the shield and cloak you took from me?"

Weir put two and two together. Havoc's bones were laced with naquadah, making him a giant conductor. He was going to bridge the gap with his own body. Unprecedented amounts of energy were going to go through his body. If the shock didn't kill him, it would stop his heart for sure. He was going to try to channel some of the energy through the shield, trying to keep his survival chances high.

McKay picked up the two crystal badges from a case on the floor and tossed them to Havoc. He caught them and slapped on the white cloaking crystal, strangely shined and free of scratches. Havoc looked at the shield in his hand. Rodney swallowed and spoke.

"What about Teyla and her people? They all have traces of Wraith DNA… and so do you…"

"They will be fine… trace DNA will not be registered… and for me… I'm immune to the wave's effects… as for Teyla…" He started, looking over the shield. Havoc looked up and saw Teyla, panting from the run in the doorway.

"Teyla!" Weir exclaimed. Havoc shook his head. He clenched the crystal, his blood dripping on the crystal. It hummed and glowed green. He hefted it like a baseball and threw it at Teyla. It smacked her in the chest and locked on to her. She exclaimed and tried to take it off. It refused to come loose. She didn't have the ATA gene, but Havoc's blood was coating it, making it glow red. To the shield, she was Ancient. Havoc lifted the cloak.

"Good bye…" Havoc disappeared. The room panicked, looking around for him. Havoc reappeared in the center of the floor in front of the Gate. The floor design had a circle in it, which Havoc leaned over and traced a finger across. He smiled weakly.

"Havoc!"

Havoc stood straight in the center of the circle and ran a bloody hand through his hair. He snapped his fingers and the floor opened. The hidden ring platform hissed to life and started to lift five white rings out of the floor. There was a bright flash of white light and he disappeared. Weir screamed at Rodney.

"Find a way for us to follow him! Lives are at stake!"

* * *

Havoc appeared in a dark red room. The rings lifted into the ceiling. Havoc lifted a hand and blasted a hole in the rings. They wouldn't work anymore. Havoc walked foreword. A giant swirling light sat in a mechanical cradle. Three glowing pipes arched from that. One was broken wide, sparking and leaking traces of glowing fluid. Havoc winced at the damage and jumped up to the broken platform. He checked his time.

"How much longer till the Cannon fires…"

**_"You've got less than twenty seconds… are you sure you'd rather do this?"_**

Havoc smirked and placed a hand on the warm pipeline. It crackled in electricity. Havoc reached for the second one. A door hissed open below him. Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, and McKay rushed in, holstering guns.

"I wonder what they planned to shoot…"

**_"Best not to consider human thought patterns… crazy monkeys…"_**

Havoc rolled his eyes. "Agreed…"

Sheppard looked up and saw Havoc. Havoc looked down on the team. Sheppard had a confused look on his face and Ronon was sweating. McKay had a concerned look on his face and Teyla looked scared. She spoke to him mentally.

_"Havoc… please! There must be another way!"_

"Nope..."

_"…Then at least take the shield…!"_

"No can do, miss. It's my fate, MY RULES!" Teyla tried to talk back, but Havoc hung up. The floor rumbled. The swirling reactor spun faster. The room's temperature jumped five degrees. Havoc gripped the other pipe. His outline began to glow blue, swirling pillars of light enveloped him. Havoc gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to stay alive. The electricity flowing through makes his heart pulse rocket. His eyes flared a bright blue as his nano-bot arms rippled in sympathy. He screamed in pain as his DNA caught ablaze. Outside, the city transformed.

Darts acted like flies as the city piers were flooded with Wraith. The rainbow like shield burst into life. It groaned and narrowed to include only the main tower. The southwest, north, and southeast piers lifted out of the water, tower points glowing blue. Every tower spire in Atlantis started to glow blue. The main tower turned a neon color, a giant ball of energy forming on the top of the tower. It shrunk to the size of a baseball and then exploded out into the air in a 360 degree sphere of death. The bubble expanded to envelop the whole planet. Darts fell from the sky and anything with Wraith DNA except for Teyla or Havoc died and burned. The energy faded and the star lights on the spires of the city glowed hotter. Finger thin beams of light burst from every bit of metal on the towers and collected on the main spire. The tower swirled in a pillar of energy. Lightning rebounded of the metal. The height of the energy had peaked and brought blue light on the faces of the stunned humans. Havoc's voice rang out over the water as if high overhead, evil shadowy darkness mirroring his speech.

**_"WELCOME TO GROUND ZERO, SUCKERS!"_**

The tower pulsed and a titanic beam of whitish-blue light shot from the tower. The shield exploded out like a shockwave across the atmosphere. Energies lanced through space. In the distance, three tiny explosions sounded the end of the attack. The piers slammed back into the water and rested. The humans cheered for their unknown hero. Back in the chamber, Havoc was nearly lifeless. His hands eased off the pipes. The fusion reactor sputtered and the light disappeared as the ancient weapon died. Havoc was covered in burns, blood oozing out at a deadly rate. He fell backwards of the platform. Teyla tried to catch him, but that isn't easy when the victim weighs almost one metric ton. Havoc slammed into the ground. Teyla kneeled over next to him. The shield on her chest flickered and died. It fell off and landed on Havoc's chest. She felt for a pulse. He shockingly had a stable pulse. Teyla sighed in relief and stood up. Sheppard ran a hand through his hair.

"Now what…?" Ronon asked. Sheppard smiled.

"We've got to get him back to the infirmary. We've got a new team member…"

* * *


	7. Where the Dark Wind Blows

* * *

After repairing the extensive damage to Elizabeth's office, Havoc was out fitted with combat gear matching Sheppard's team. Havoc was reluctant to shed his old clothing, but Weir didn't want Havoc running around in his combat cloak. He donned the combat armor and vest of the SGA, hefting two P-90's and a 09.mm handgun at each side. Sheppard thought it was overkill, but Havoc just smiled and walked by. Ronon asked him why he just obeyed these newcomers and Weir openly. Havoc said that, even though they were not the true Atlantians, they had taken up the helm of the Ancients very well.

Weir and the scientists chose a planet that tested positive for reconnaissance and exploration. Havoc had a strange feeling about this planet. The name in the Ancient database meant "testament". He felt that there was something bad on that planet, but he had to go. That didn't mean that it was any less nerve-racking to the others, who thought a super soldier could not show fear.

Havoc stood in front of the Stargate with Sheppard's team. He looked over the P-90's and his outfit. He wore the same boots as before, since they were the only parts of the original costume he wished to keep. The bottoms were lined with a sheet of naquadah, making each boot 65 lbs. Havoc lifted his gaze up to the team on the stairway. Ronon caught his gaze and nodded, Sheppard was talking with Rodney, and Teyla was checking her gun and seemed to look away every time he gazed at her. Havoc shrugged and looked away.

The Gate sparked and groaned into life. The spinning lights began a clockwise journey, marking their cross-galactic path. The Gate groaned again and began a motion in the other direction. The first three chevrons lit up and locked in place. The Gate finished its dialing and flared. Watery event-horizon rushed out of the Stargate and rushed to the open floor. Havoc's eyes reflected the blueish-silvery light of the Gate.

Havoc walked towards the worm-hole. The team walked up behind him. Teyla heard something. She glanced at Havoc's back. With every footstep, a metallic sound came from his legs, like a machine straining with double capacity. Sheppard noted this too. Havoc's leg muscles were straining not to run. Havoc turned to look at them. Teyla blushed and Sheppard looked embarrassed. Havoc smiled.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sheppard shook his head and walked to the Gate. Havoc stepped forward, and stopped. His eyes grew distant. He listened to something. Teyla looked up at him.

"What is wrong?" She asked. Havoc looked around the area.

"I thought I heard… never mind…" He said as he stepped into the wormhole.

* * *

They emerged from the Gate into pitch darkness. Sheppard took two steps before he tripped over the hidden MALP. John swore.

"Night vision goggles on. Silence." Sheppard said. The Gate shut down and plunged the team into inky darkness. The others slipped on the green-lenses. They looked over at Havoc. He stood with his eyes closed, his hands clenched in fists. His eyes flashed open and flashed a greenish tint.

"Ego indaeo falatus!" He yelled. The team winced and a warm breeze swept up the hill they were on and Havoc's eyes changed back. He looked at them, tapping the side of his head.

"Night vision. It'll last for three hours." Havoc said. The team nodded and started out.

The area was a very, densely wooded area with blackened trees throwing awkward shadows on the ground. Underbrush and logs lay across the ground. The tree cover protected the ground from any light above. Havoc stepped forward of the group, guns drawn. The team lay behind them. As they walked further, the trees thinned, revealing a night sky and two moons shining silver light. There was no wind or signs of animal life. The land had a hostile feel to it. Soon, the ground was bare and the trees were thinned out enough to see the distance.

Havoc and the team turned to the sky. They froze. Sheppard tore off his goggles.

"What the hell is **that**?" He said.

A small ball of light descended from the stars and fell to the ground. It sat there pulsating for a full minute. It dimmed and stared to disappear. Rodney stepped forward. A twig snapped. Havoc hissed.

The ball of light rose from the ground and started towards them, moving right and left through the trees. Havoc's blood ran cold. Time froze as lines of information crossed his vision and his brain's old pathways cleared up a bit. Havoc blinked and he suddenly knew what the ball was, and why this planet was called "testament".

Havoc swore and hefted the guns up. The P-90's rattled and spurted bullets out. A tree exploded into shrapnel. The ball moved faster. Rodney shot at it and so did the others. The light became larger now. Havoc pushed the others back.

**"GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"** Havoc yelled.

The ball of light slammed into him and lifted him off his feet. Havoc flew past the team and yelled as he went straight through an old tree, and then another, and then another. Ten trees and one hundred yards later, Havoc hit the ground. He hopped up onto his feet. He was bleeding from the mouth and scalp, his back pummeled with bits of wood splinters poking out. He looked around. The ball of light was gone. Something impacted his back. He flew back to the team, gouging a furrow in the dirt. He groaned as he eased out of the dirt. Teyla stood next to him. Her hand grazed his wounds and Havoc snarled.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worried. Havoc shook his head and stood up. Rodney, Ronon, and John were standing around him. The force was gone. Or did it want to throw him around all day? John looked around.

"What the hell was that?"

Havoc coughed. "We need… to leave…" He said, blood rolling off his lips. Teyla winced.

Havoc looked up and his pupils shrank. His eyes were wide and his teeth clenched. Everyone looked up. The second moon was replaced by a giant eye, one pupil aimed down at them.

"What the hell is this god-damned place?" Sheppard yelled. Havoc shuddered.

"Testament of the Damned. This is the land of the evil Ascended. The sick and twisted…" He said, trying to move. The eyes glared down at them and the ground flashed a blinding light. The team opened their eyes, and found themselves on a gigantic plain, shrouded in the night. The tree line was a mile away, the ocean stretched to the east. The eye was gone.

Havoc stood in the middle of the group. He turned to the left, and froze. In front of him stood a child.

The child was short, about nine years old. His skin was pale white, and his clothing was a thin grey cloak clinging to his shoulders. The child's hair was black, dreadlocks falling over his face. His eyes were black beetle eyes, no pupils of whites. Just bottomless pits. Havoc flinched and tried to pull a gun. They weren't there. He turned to the team. It was like time had stopped. They were frozen in place. The water in the distance and the air had stopped. The child spoke in a nearly hidden whisper.

"_…your time is done…_"

Havoc felt something spin in his vest. He pulled out the tiny Stargate necklace slash time disruptor. The chevrons were glowing and the inner ring was spinning. Havoc looked at the child. The child smiled.

"_…the shadows will come for you…_"

Havoc was flung into the sky and engulfed into a flash of light.

* * *

Havoc opened his eyes and found himself on an endless field. A bright sky held fluffy clouds rolling by past at impossible speeds. The echoes of birds could be heard. A small Stargate stood in front of him with a transparent event horizon. Havoc saw a reflection of himself on the other side. This copy, however, was the Shadow Havoc. The face had fangs and fragmented pupils, claws on his hands, and one hand crackled with electricity.

"**_How are things going? Life sucks for you too?_**" Shadow Havoc asked, a smile on his face.

"What is this place?"

Shadow Havoc shrugged and ran a hand on the inside of the Gate.

"**_Your mind and where Chaya sealed me behind this strange one sided Gate… How vexing… I just… can't…_**" He said, running a hand over the invisible wall in the rippling Stargate. Havoc nodded.

"I need some help…"

"**_Why?_**"

"Those freaks are playing with me. I don't have enough power. I need to borrow some of your own."

"**_True, I hate you… But I don't want my brethren to think my vessel's a push over. Very well. I give you some power and I'll stay behind this Gate..._**" Shadow Havoc said, extending an open hand. Havoc eyed it.

"How do I know you'll stay there…?" Havoc asked, extending a hand slowly.

"**_Fool! Even if I could destroy you and give you power, this Gate won't let me escape! No matter how much I wish…_**"

Havoc nodded and stuck a hand through the event horizon. Shadow and true owner shook hands and power flooded through the air. There was a bright flash of light and Havoc disappeared. Shadow Havoc sighed.

"**_Maybe he's not that bad after all…_**"

* * *


	8. Improvising Under Fire

* * *

The team stood in the middle of the field. The moonlight lit the grass to a dark green, making the shadows of the tree-line meld into the grass. The moons were still in the same place, the stars twinkling. The tree's swayed to a gentle breeze, the quiet wind rushing through the grasses. Sheppard turned to where Havoc used to be. There was nothing left but a scorch mark.

"Where did Havoc go?" John asked, looking around. Teyla looked over her shoulder and glanced at the ground. She gasped and turned. Rodney looked in the distance. He pulled out the digital binoculars and looked through them. His mouth hung open and passed the bino's to Sheppard, pointing at the top of the treed hill, right around where the Stargate was. There was a red dome of light rushing down the hill toward them, parting the tops of the trees. It was speeding up gradually. At its rate of speed, it would be on top of them in seven minutes.

"What the hell is it?" John asked.

"Something tells me Havoc has something to do with this…" Ronon growled.

**_"Now why do you care about that abomination…?"_** A voice said behind them. The team turned, guns drawn.

Their guns were wrenched out of their hands and holsters. A silhouette figure stood over them. It was outlined like a woman with long hair, but it was like the woman had no details on her figure; like she was made of pure shadows. Their guns floated behind her. Ronon took a step, and strands of shadow came from this "shadow-being" and pinned them together, keeping their arms to their sides. More shadow people grew out of the ground. The woman spoke.

**_"Why do you trust that freak? He would love to kill you all in you sleep…"_**

"If he was going to kill us, he would of. He pledged an allegiance!" Rodney yelled. "His… evil side was taken care of…" The shadow tilted its head.

**_"Ah… Chaya Sar… she will indeed pay for taking our weapon from us."_** It said. Sheppard snarled and tried to move. The shadow ropes bound tighter. Ronon spoke.

"We trusted him because of his power and that one does not alienate a friend!" Ronon growled. The shadow laughed.

**_"He is a weapon and nothing more."_**

Everyone froze. They could hear music coming from the trees. The crimson light had made its way down to the bottom of the hill. The tree's parted and what looked like a giant saw blade of energy rocketed on the ground towards them. Molly Hatchett's "**Flirting with Disaster**" blasted from it. The giant wheel burst by and hacked through some of the shadow people. When the wheel thundered by the team saw what it was.

It was actually the Stargate itself, rolling like a wheel over the ground. Havoc was standing in the middle, like a skateboarder, feet sideways, metal boots grinding on the inside ring of the gate like a skater. Red saw blades of energy lined the outside of the Gate. Havoc had his portable computer attached to the side of his vest. He was laughing like a maniac, a wicked smile on his face. Only Havoc would think to use the Stargate like a weapon.

The music died out and the "Saw-Gate" whipped around and sawed its way back to the team. The shadow people screamed in pain and fled. The Gate spun past them and rocketed through more hostiles. Havoc jumped from the Gate and stepped to the team.

"Where did you go?" Teyla asked, eyes following the Gate. It spun around on its own and started out on its third run. Havoc tapped his head. A light flashed in his eyes and he gripped the ropes. He struggled to pull the ropes apart. Teyla tried to help, but the ropes were too stiff. Sheppard was going to say something, but Havoc's arm's muscles tensed up and burst the sleeves open. The nano-bots were rippling and pulsating. His veins popped out. His eyes were whitened out.

The shadows burst apart and the team actually flew back a foot. Havoc's yes rolled back.

"God damn. Those freaks are tough. Are you sure five percent was enough?" Havoc asked the air. A voice came from somewhere on his left.

"**_Shut up, runt. Did you or did you not defeat them?"_**

"Whatever. Next time, give me more than five percent."

**_"Quit yer bitchin', runt."_**

"What was that?"

**_"Nothing…"_**

Havoc shook his head and stepped up. Rodney was staring at the spinning Gate.

"Why the hell did you do **_that_**! You didn't need that!" He yelled. Havoc smiled.

"Yeah, but it's much more fun this way."

"Hey, I've got a pretty obvious question…" Ronon asked. "How are you gonna stop the Gate?"

Havoc turned to the Gate. The revolving wheel of naquadah rushed down to the group. Havoc pulled a hand back. If he punched the Gate and stopped it, the blades would cut and break the bones. But Havoc still stood his ground. He waited till the Gate was ten feet away and swung a fist forward. It hit the Gate and there was a thunderous clap. The ground shattered and rocks pelted the group. The Gate froze and fell over. The ground shook. Havoc looked back to them, holding his hand.

"Shit that hurts…"

Everyone jumped when the Gate dialed and began to groan. Havoc was scared. The Gate was facing down. If it was Atlantis or people, they would be smashed. Havoc ran to the side, where the bottom of the Gate was and slashed a hand through the air. A small ditch formed to set the Gate in. He jumped up to the Seventh chevron and gripped the side. His muscles bulged out as he started to slowly lift the 65 ton Gate. Blood came from his arms as they went into overload. The Gate was over his head at an angle. Havoc was yelling in pain as he threw the Gate up. The Stargate fell into the new slot and snapped in place. Havoc looked up.

The seventh chevron was lit and the Gate began to glow. Havoc collapsed backwards as the event horizon rushed out over him. He winced as the vortex retreated, making sure he was still in one piece. He reached up to his chest. A boot crushed down on his ribs. He screamed in pain and looked up. Standing over him, was his brother, Falc'ner.

He now possessed scales instead of skin. His face now resembled a lizard, slanted yellow eyes and diamond pupils. His teeth were fangs. His arms had clawed, three fingered hands. His boots had three claws coming out of the front. He had something else.

He had two huge black wings and a long black tail coming from his back. They were a black to match the scales. He seemed to be radiating evil.

Falc'ner moved his opened hand aimed at Havoc's head. The claws clicked and a ball of light formed at the palm.

**_"From hell with love, brother…"_** He said. Falc'ner shot the energy and Havoc's vision cut out.

* * *


	9. Winged Force

* * *

Havoc found himself on the plains of his mind again. Storm clouds were forming on the horizon. The Stargate with Shadow Havoc inside stood before him. Shadow Havoc was staring at the clouds with concern. Powerful blasts of lightning erupted out of the clouds. Nearly silent lightning flowed over the area, bringing an eerie quiet to the plain. Havoc walked up to his Shadow. 

**_"You know, some people think brains are better than strength."_** Shadow Havoc said. Havoc growled and put a hand to his head.

"Ya know, some people think talking cocky behind bars is a sign of stupidity." Havoc groaned. Shadow Havoc turned to him.

**_"You wanted to go on your own with the whole, quote end quote, 'rescue'… I just supplied the fuel. Not bad with the Stargate thing, but try to act your age. You're 10,023 years old. Grow up."_** Shadow Havoc laughed. Havoc shook his head.

"Falc'ner's back, but he's pissed at the whole, 'time mutation' thing. He really hates me now…Why?" Havoc asked. Shadow Havoc tilted his head.

**_"He resents the technology that destroyed his life and all who wield it. Sad to say, your friends aren't in a good position, Atlantis is in his sights, and you're the prime target. You don't seem sad or resentful by any of this."_** Havoc's eyes grew flinty and dark.

"He revoked my trust in him when he tried to kill me. If his mind is clouded by rage, I will show him…" Havoc said. He lifted his right arm and it turned into a gun again. The barrel began to glow and whine. "…by any means necessary…"

**_"Then you won't mind if I give you a little more power, and a little advice."_** Power rushed through the plain again as Shadow Havoc siphoned more energy into Havoc. Havoc's arm turned back to normal and his eyes grew bright. **_"Now for the advice… wait… how far along in the mutation is he?"_**

Havoc shrugged. "He's scaly and looks like a dragon on his hind legs." Shadow Havoc looked troubled.

**_"Remember in your Ascended Art's class, when the tutor said that when you reach the highest point of Ascension, you can take any form you wish… even animals…?" _**Havoc nodded. **_"I think… the mutation… might have… accelerated the process…"_**

"What? But dragons aren't real. They're myths created to… Aren't they?"

_**"This is much bigger than you can imagine… I will explain later…"**_

Shadow Havoc started to turn and walk away into the alternate plain on his side of the Gate. Before he left, he turned to Havoc and spoke. He lifted his hands and fired a bolt of light at the super soldier. Havoc disappeared.

**_"I'll help you out here again, runt. All I can say, is I hope that your new friends don't mind scales…"

* * *

_**

The energy hit the ground and sprayed dirt and rock everywhere. The team flinched and covered their face as the Stargate became the center of a small sun. The ground shattered and the Gate fell over again and deactivated. Falc'ner emerged from the smoke and stepped to the team. Lightning and thunder crackled and blasted around his clawed feet. He raised a hand and shadowy energy swirled the length of his arm. He swung it down and almost shot John in the chest, but a thick pulsating beam of light exploded from the smoke and impacted the demon in the back. Falc'ner hit the dirt and growled. As he hobbled up he looked at the cloud.

He froze as he saw a gigantic pair of white dragon wings, each the size of the Stargate. They reached for the heavens and beyond, glistening white scales sparkled in the dull moonlight. Falc'ner gasped and fell back on his ass, hands shaking. Sheppard looked at the wings with awe. Ronon's face was impassive and attentive. Rodney was sweating and shaking. Teyla was in awe as well. The wings twitched and swung downward.

The smoke buffeted away in one tornado shockwave of air. Everyone blinked. Havoc stood over them in the crater. The man had his vest ripped in the back where his wings had burst out. His eyes were white beacons with his silver pupils flaring in the light. His outline crackled in lightning and sparks. The ground shuddered.

Falc'ner stared at him with awe and anger. Havoc glared down at him. Falc'ner burst into the air, flapping his wings. Havoc stared up at him without moving. Falc'ner screamed in rage and fired of ball of light at Havoc. The swirling mass came down on top of him Teyla screamed.

"Havoc! Move!"

Havoc reached up and smacked the light away. The light smacked and flew off into the ocean. The light fell beneath the waves and the water exploded. A pillar of water extended to the sky and exploded out. A tsunami wall rushed to the shore. A wall of water rushed over the group of people, knocking the humans down into damp earth. They looked up. Havoc's hair was still a spiky mess. He looked up.

"Hm?"

Falc'ner's fist descended down rapidly onto Havoc's face. His fist slammed into Havoc's jaw as he hung suspended. Falc'ner froze. Havoc's head was thrown back. Then he pulled his head slowly back, cracking the neck. He was bleeding from the mouth, but was unhurt. His eyes were dark and forbidding, his mouth drawn into an impassive scowl. Falc'ner got scared.

**_"What are you…?"_**

Havoc frowned and punched him in the face. Something broke as Falc'ner hit the dirt and spewed blood from his nose. The man thing jumped up and tried to attack Havoc again. Havoc blinked and burst into vibrant light and sent a shockwave through the air. Havoc rushed down onto the demon and punched his fist into the man's gut. The air froze, time stopped. Something snapped. The ground beneath them opened up like a hungry mouth. Havoc jumped out of the way. He held his brother by one hand. Havoc laid his brother on the ground. Havoc placed a hand on his forehead and pushed. Energy flowed into the being's sibling and healed his wounds. Falc'ner's eyes flashed open.

Havoc stood above him. He glared down with pity for his brother. He noticed that they were a good fifty feet from the Gate. He turned to take flight. His wings flared open.

**"I gave you some of my energy… now you're on your own!"** Havoc growled as he took off. Falc'ner sat up. He calculated this. His fury grew and grew. He wished for nothing now but for his brother to be dead. To see him and his pathetic human pets dying in the mud. Anger became his blood, rage clouding his sight. Falc'ner raised a hand. A sphere of light the size of a basketball formed. He tossed it into the crevice. Deep in the planet, the ball exploded. Energies mixed in the core. The planet had become a ticking time bomb.

Havoc stopped and turned in mid air. Lava spurted from the cracks in the planet. The ground shook. Falc'ner was rushing up to meet his brother in one final attack. Havoc snarled.

**"YOU FOOL!"** Havoc screamed, sending a halo of lightning down on the smaller figure. Falc'ner's figure disappeared in the light. Havoc looked over the planet and swore. He had minutes, if not seconds before this planet exploded. He rushed down on the Atlantis team. His wings folded up as he leaned over and touched the Gate. Before they could say anything, the Gate groaned and shot its watery vortex. Havoc turned and lifted all the humans with newfound strength. He jumped high into the air and aimed a hand down at the Gate.

"We need an IDC if it's Atlantis you dialed!" Rodney yelled. Havoc smiled.

**"I'm making one."** He said, sending a blast of energy through the Gate. Havoc waited a second. When a pillar of flame sprang up near the Gate, Havoc threw the humans downward with all his might. They disappeared in the puddle and the Gate deactivated. A spurt of lava rushed up and ate away the Gate. Havoc looked around. The invisible timer hit zero and the planet shattered. Havoc roared in fury as he was engulfed in the fiery mass.

* * *

Back at Atlantis, the alarm wailed. Weir looked over the troubled technician's head. The Gate fluctuated, the wormhole growing unstable under the rainbow iris. Sparks flew through the Gate. The Gate groaned as it tried to stabilize the faulty wormhole. Weir opened her mouth to say something… 

Then the iris exploded.

Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney, and Ronon came barreling out of the Gate and hit the stairs. Weir winced at Sheppard stood up and swore explosively. Rodney was sitting up and shaking. Teyla was looking around and back at the Gate, which had deactivated. Weir ran down the stairs and called for a medical team. She asked them all what happened, but they were all talking at once. Teyla requested that they reactivate the Gate and Rodney was spouting off random things. Weir shut them up.

"Now… Where is Havoc…?" Weir asked firmly. The team wasn't looking at her, but out the stained glass window. She turned and looked. A hyperspace window had formed just outside the window! A large figure burst from it and shattered the glass. A familiar figure screamed his way down the stairs and smacked into the top of the Gate. He slid of the chevron and sat on the floor. Teyla sighed in relief and the males of the team all began to smile. Havoc sat on the floor, gently smoking. Burns covered his body, his wings untouched by flame. They flared open and caught the light. Weir gasped. Havoc smiled. Blood came from his mouth.

"Great first mission, Doc!"

* * *

An early design consept for Havoc... copy and paste the folowing into the address bar: http/img233.imageshack.us/img233/9527/scan001dn2.jpg 


	10. What Should Stay Secret

* * *

Havoc stood up, light flaring on his wings. John and Ronon winced as the reflected light caught their eyes. His skin was covered in minor burns, although a few on his arms looked like they were third degree. Havoc's eyes were now soft, none of the prior evil darkness left. His wings folded down to take up less space. Weir was at a loss for words. Of all of the missions she had seen come back, no one had returned part hybrid. The white wings were different.

Havoc walked foreword, boots ringing on the floor tiles. He moved for the stairs, arms revealed by the torn off sleeves. Teyla winced as she saw the horrid burns. How could he smile while under such obvious pain? Havoc stopped next to a speechless Weir. He tapped her shoulder. She jumped back into reality. Havoc smiled warmly.

"Would you or one of your teammates please tell Carson that I need some gauze pads and some medic tape? Some of these burns will not heal easily."

Weir looked down at the burns and saw them for the first time. She nodded weakly and watched as Havoc walked away. She turned to Sheppard and Teyla.

"What the hell happened…?"

* * *

Sheppard, Teyla, and Weir walked down the hallway, talking about the prior mission. The written reports were nearly impossible to follow.

"So, the planet was named Testament for a reason…?"

"Yes, the planet was infested by evil ascended."

Weir raised an eyebrow. "Evil ascended…?"

Sheppard nodded. "Apparently, from what Havoc said, when one ascends, they are judged, like what most religions believe. If you're good, you get to party with the others… if not, they trap ya there…"

"And the planet _exploded_?"

"Yeah… Havoc's brother did that…"

"Havoc has a brother?"

McKay appeared around a corner ahead of them. He looked up from a pad in his hands.

"Ah, Elizabeth… I found something of interest about Havoc."

"Really?" Weir asked, interested. McKay smirked in his own smug way.

"Yes. His room."

"A room?" Sheppard said. "What's interesting about that?"

"Havoc has a dormant ring platform in his room. He's been trying to activate it since we got back."

"And you believe there may be something of value in there?" Teyla finished. McKay nodded and motioned down a hallway adjacent to theirs. He stopped them at a red door. He waved his hand over the door panel. It revealed a smaller hallway with three doors in it. Sheppard reached for one. McKay stopped him.

"I learned that Havoc has not only one brother, but two. The rooms on the left are his brothers and the doors have been permanently deactivated for some reason. Havoc's is the last on the right."

They approached the door and knocked. The portal opened. The room was just like 10,000 years ago. Wire and spare parts littered the floor. Overhead lights lit the room very well. A bunk hung from the ceiling by metal rods. A window was covered by hanging wires. McKay walked over to the opposite wall and waved a hand over the surface. An invisible door opened and revealed a second chamber. The team stepped through. They emerged in a huge dome. The ceiling held a beautiful stain glass mosaic that let light through. It depicted a man holding a humongous sword at the throat of a black dragon. A golden dragon was crouched behind the man in a humble position. But the man stood out. …Because he had white wings.

The walls were covered in close fitting crystals of different colors. The floor had a similar mural on it, with a ring platform in the center of the room. Havoc and Ronon were standing on the side of the room, adjusting crystals. Ronon looked up and nodded to the Colonel, while Havoc, now having his arms coated in gauze pads and his wings folded, remained in place, rearranging tiles and crystals. Havoc stood up.

"That should do it. I hope all this work paid off."

"Havoc put in all these tiles and gems in by hand today." Ronon explained. The humans were in awe of how much skill it would have taken to do this.

"Well, don't sell yourself short, Ronon. You did help with 46.9 percent of it." He said, wiping some sweat off his face. He walked over to the ring platform and gripped the console. "Now all I have to do is figure out why none of the crystals are…" He said as he struggled with the stuck access panel. Sheppard came over and tried to open it as well. The panel stayed stuck. Havoc swore. He brought his foot down with an ax-like kick. The ring platform jumped, the panel flying off and hitting one of the crystals.

The walls became a tidal wave of color, the rainbow tracing a path across the room. Havoc watched as the light came to a rest and the ring platform clicked. He patted John on the shoulder. John and Havoc laughed. Havoc picked up the hatch and snapped it back in place. Havoc looked at the team.

"Well…? Are you coming or not?"

The humans hurried on the platform and Havoc squeezed on after them, wings folded even tighter. Havoc stomped a boot on the floor. Five white rings lifted from the floor and in a flash, they descended into the bowels of the city.

* * *

The rings deposited them in darkness. The invisible rings rose into the ceiling. Darkness ruled in the hidden room. The ceiling must have been far up. They heard the rings groan as they rose for a full minute. Teyla's voice was first.

"Where is this…?"

"…Havoc…?"

**"Ego indaeo falatus!" **

Two specks of light appeared in the middle of the group. On closer inspection, they were Havoc's eyes, glowing in the dark. He walked over to one side of the platform and then came back.

"Everyone, get behind me." Havoc whispered. Everyone felt their way to the back of the Ancient man. Havoc could feel them behind him, stumbling over the wings on his back. Havoc raised an unseen hand. A ball of light appeared in his hand. It threw shadows in awkward areas of the platform He fired the blast to the ceiling. The ball rose and rose as it reached the heavens. Havoc's eyes followed the ball closely. The energy vanished. Havoc looked down.

The room flared into light. Energy flowed through the floor. Sheppard whistled as the ceiling lit up. It was a moving rendition of the night sky, stars and twinkling lights appeared far overhead as a holographic comet skated by. The walls were a strange cream color, green stain glass windows appeared every so often, depicting battle and knowledge, lit by green neon lights. The ocean water was behind the windows. Everyone looked down. Someone gasped. Havoc's eyes widened and then narrowed. The room was about one mile in radius and about a mile high. They stood on an elevated platform about forty feet higher than the floor. Lights on the walls and floors were giving a perfect light to the area. Four golden and marble staircases swirled down the platform to the red carpet floor. Branching off from the platform were bookshelves that made a multi-mile maze around the platform. Billions of tomes were sitting in perfect order. Paintings lined the outer walls. Chairs, couches, and lab tables made up small oasis's every few circuits in the wave of books. It was a giant library.

Havoc whistled and listened to the echoing of his noise.

"What is all this?" Elizabeth asked, awe taking hold of her face. Havoc looked down. His foot was next to a marble plaque in the floor. It was in Ancient Havoc put a hand on it.

"Chances are all of this is in Ancient…" Sheppard remarked. Weir agreed, saying that they would have to translate it to figure out what it all was. Teyla looked over at Havoc, who was crouching down, fingers on the plaque. She leaned over.

"What is it, Havoc?"

Havoc's fingers traced the outline of the plaque. Suddenly, the text flowed like water to change. It converted to English. The plaque read:

**The Gift to the Ages**

**Atlantian Knowledge Library **

**The Bond of the Brothers of Dragons**

**Havoc, Rekhyt, and Falc'ner**

A shockwave of light exploded from the stairway, washing over the books. It dissipated on the wall as Havoc stood.

"It's a written form of the universal knowledge… and I put it here… me and my… brothers…"

"What!"

"What was that light?" Sheppard asked. Havoc looked over at him.

"I think… I just converted it all to English… I don't know how…" Havoc said. He placed his hands railing and jumped over. Teyla yelled in surprise and saw Havoc fly over the library. He circled and came back. He had a confused look on his face.

"No way had I written all this…" Havoc said as he landed. "Did I…?"

**_"You're asking the wrong person…"_** Shadow Havoc remarked. Havoc shook his head. Sheppard saw something on the stairway and picked it up. It was a red book with a small note on it. He read the note and showed it to Havoc.

"It's addressed to you…"John said. McKay looked it over as Havoc picked it up.

"'Read me first'…? What kind of note is that?" Havoc remarked as he opened the book. His eyes gazed over the pages. With each turn, his face grew darker. His eyes read the book at 1,000 wpm, but his comprehension was slow. What he read scared him, and panic showed in his vision. Havoc slammed the book shut. Teyla jumped.

"What is it?" Teyla asked. Havoc pulled out the tiny time disruptor from a pocket. Havoc gripped it and powered it up. Tiny chevrons started locking. Havoc looked urgent.

"I need to find someone. Only he can help me… Without him, we're all dead…!" Havoc said, grabbing the book. He tossed the tiny device high in the air.

"What? Who do you need? What's going on?" Weir asked, frustrated. Havoc shook his head and his wings flared open. The device groaned and overhead, a tiny wormhole opened. The air began to vent. Havoc jumped and rocketed straight into the wormhole. Weir looked at everyone.

"What the hell is going on?"

McKay, who also saw the book's contents, was pale and sweating.

"I can tell you Elizabeth, but you won't like it…"

* * *


	11. Back to the Future, Part 2

This chapter pays homage to Back to the Future and Robert Zemekis...**

* * *

10,000 YEARS IN THE PAST

* * *

**

Strangers in tunics and carrying handheld com units walked the halls. The lights overhead were in a dim hue. The night sky stretched across the mural like windows. Stars twinkled. The hallway grew eerily quiet. One of the shadows moved. Havoc materialized out of thin air. He was wearing a new battle garb; a black cloak like the other, but with red outline, minus the chains, golden clips at the top, a red shirt under that, with regular blue jeans and a belt under that. Red leather gloves with the Earth chevron in white were on his hands. The gauze was gone. His wings were hidden by the cloaking crystal, which was strapped to the right wing. Havoc peeked around the corner, eyes darting from corner to corner. Havoc nodded and disappeared again. Havoc reappeared in the small family hallway, just a few away from where he just emerged. His hands traced the outline of the doorway to Falc'ner's room. Havoc was about to whisper something to his other self, when his room's door opened. Havoc activated the cloak.

Rekhyt and Kayla were walking out of his room. Havoc saw that they were both sad. Rekhyt's hair was still silver, but it was long and spiky. His eyes were hidden by its shadow. His comforting hand was on Kayla's shoulder. Havoc saw she was crying. He felt immense sadness at the sight of her tears. He also noticed how much she looked like Teyla. Havoc jumped up and silently gripped to the ceiling. He looked down. Falc'ner closed Havoc's door.

"I…I can't believe he's… really… gone…" Sniffed Kayla. Tears ran down her face. Rekhyt was shaking his head.

"It saddens us all… but we must realize Havoc and Falc'ner are dead…" He said. Havoc smirked. At the part where he mentioned Havoc's name, Kayla started to cry again.

_If you thought I was dead, you wouldn't have left me a note, you sneaky son-of-a-bitch…_ Havoc thought. Shadow Havoc snorted.

**_"Maybe we've lost a few brain cells from the Gate travel? We must be about two weeks after you and the scaly wonder disappeared."_**

_But why is Rekhyt's hair so long, eh?_

_**"Hey, with us freaks, stuff doesn't have to make sense. Didn't you notice that while you were in the future, your hair was getting longer, faster, too? High speed metabolism can be real weird, can't it?"**_

Havoc pondered these words and listened to the conversation.

"Why… why did it have to be Havoc? Why him at all!" Kayla screamed. She broke down again. Havoc stared at the sad woman. He had half a mind to materialize next to her and comfort her. But Shadow Havoc caught him.

**_"Oi! Lover boy! We don't need a time paradox going on here! Stay focused."_**

_Agreed… _Havoc groaned in his mind. He watched the two again. Shadow Havoc spoke.

**_"Besides… she reminds me of that woman, Teyla from the future. I think she likes you…"_**

_Shut up._

Kayla walked out of the hallway, still in tears. Havoc noticed Rekhyt standing under him. His brother looked up right at where his face was Havoc froze. Rekhyt lifted a hand. Havoc suddenly was thrown to the ground. He laid face first in the cold tile. Rekhyt pulled an energy weapon similar to Ronon's energy pistol and aimed it at Havoc's head.

"Show yourself. I can hear your breathing." He said, eyes flaring darkness. Havoc stood up and deactivated the cloak around his body, but not the wings. Rekhyt's eyes widened and his hands shook. The pistol clamored to the ground. Havoc looked at his brother with seriousness.

"Havoc… is it really you…?" Rekhyt murmured. Havoc put his hands on his brother's shoulders. Havoc smiled.

"Look, I don't know how many rules I'm breaking just by being here. Is there somewhere we can talk…?" Havoc said. Rekhyt picked up the gun and looked at Havoc's chest. The tiny stargate hung there, sparkling...

"Time disruption…? Then, you and Falc'ner must have…" He started, but stopped Havoc's eyes grew steely at the mention of his evil twin's name. Havoc nodded. "Then why did you come back here?"

"Because, you wrote me this…" Havoc said, thrusting the book into the Rekhyt's face. He looked over the letter and looked at Havoc.

"I haven't written anything like this…"

"Yet…"

* * *

Havoc and Rekhyt sat on the roof of the main tower. Havoc sat down next to the main spire, leaning against it. He remembered the powerful weapon that was built into it. If he was quiet enough, he could hear the humming of life in the tower. Havoc looked over at his brother, who sat near the edge of the tower, legs hanging over. Havoc stared at him for a minute.

"So… 10,000 years… you lost some of your memory… and Falc'ner is…" Rekhyt started. Havoc nodded. He told Rekhyt about the evil incarnation of his brother. He explained everything. Rekhyt's note said he had discovered something horrifying and that the city was out to get him. The government was corrupt in the following struggle. Havoc also read that the Atlantians had operated more secret weapons than the Alignment Cannon, more destructive. Rekhyt's book was pretty vague, but left the imagination wild. Havoc noticed that Rekhyt was totally surprised by all of this. Shadow Havoc knew why.

**_"We obviously came back too early for Rekhyt to make the book. We may have already caused a time paradox…"_**

Havoc snorted. "Yeah, but we can fix this, too…"

**_"How…?"_**

"We bring him back with us to the future…"

**_"Fool! You've messed things up enough today! Now that we've stopped him from learning the whereabouts of the Final Weapons, we've also stopped the government from targeting him…"_**

"Ah, but you're not thinking fourth dimensionally… The weapons still exist in the future, and I need his help to find them…" Havoc said.

**_"Does it say in the book…?"_**

"How should I know? The book faded away into nothing about ten minutes after we got here."

**_"…because it doesn't exist any more…"_**

"Exactly…" Havoc said, getting up and walking to his brother. He looked down at Rekhyt."You're coming with us…"

"What?" Rekhyt said, jumping up. "Why? I don't know where the damned things are!" Havoc was about to say something, when his brother froze, staring at something. Havoc turned. Two drones arched and dove towards him. Havoc jumped in front of his brother. The drones impacted Havoc's invisible wings. Havoc screamed in pain as His wings were engulfed in orange fire. Rekhyt was sitting on his rear, eyes wide in shock. The cloak had failed. Havoc's wings were sparkling, not one scratch on them, but they still burned. Havoc snarled and looked back. A jumper had found them and fired on him. Someone had done some spying. Now that Havoc knew about the weapons, the Atlantians were hunting him now, too. Havoc snarled again when he saw the first familiar face in a while, other than his fellow soldiers. It was General Chiron's co-pilot, all by himself. Havoc saw the little man's face. It was nervous, not knowing what to do next. Havoc saw his brother stand up and look at him. They both smiled. Once again, they were prankster brothers.

"By the order of the Atlantian government, you are to surrender now!" The little man squawked. Havoc smiled as his arm turned into a gun, busting the glove off. It fell to the ground. Energy swirled around his barrel. Rekhyt's hands were held out, light forming on the palms. They both smiled eviler. The little man's eyes widened. Havoc primed the gun.

"Ya' know, you always were the little kiss ass…" Havoc said. The gun clicked. Rekhyt blinked. The man screamed. The jumper was enveloped in white light from both blasts. There was the sound of creaking metal and nothing but ash drifted down the tower. Havoc picked up the glove and slipped it on his hand. Rekhyt smiled nervously.

"I guess we have to go now…" Havoc nodded and picked the tiny jewel stargate out of his pocket. Both he and his brother touched the tiny device. The tip of the tower was enveloped in light and nothing of the two was left but a scorch mark…

* * *

The air was clean and beautiful as the rural landscape stretched out as far as one could see. Fields and the peasant workers in them dotted the land, fluffy clouds were rolling by. A gravel road winded through the hills, carts drawn by horses. A goat sat nearby a tree. Everything was peaceful…

For about ten seconds.

A flare of light appeared over the road, scaring the goat away. Havoc and Rekhyt fell from the sky and landed on the stone. Havoc sat there, groaning. Rekhyt wobbled to his feet.

"I think I'm… gonna be sick…" Rekhyt said, toting a look of nausea, hand over his mouth. Havoc laughed.

"You get used to it after a while." Havoc said, getting up. His wings flared in the sun. Havoc swore and jumped behind the tree.

"Hey! Bro! Pass me your cloak! Mine's fried!" Havoc whispered. Rekhyt sighed and tossed him a crystal. Havoc snatched it and slapped it on a wing. The white appendages disappeared. Havoc stepped out, brushing off his arms. "Now all we have to do is find out where in hell we are…"

"Uh… dude? Check this out…" Rekhyt said, looking behind Havoc. Havoc turned his head and stared. They stood in front of a medieval castle of the middle ages.

_**"Okay… what the fuck do we do now…?"

* * *

**_


	12. Back to the Future, Part 3

* * *

"Havoc…! What are we gonna do? We're stuck in the middle ages." Rekhyt said, panic showing in his eyes. Havoc sat in the tree, looking down at his pacing brother. Havoc was lying up against the tree in a high branch. The tree was solidly built, able to hold his weight. Havoc had his hand behind his head, the other twirling the tiny Stargate around a single finger. The tiny device had been used up, energy next to zip. Not enough to send them all the way to the 21st century; probably to the dark ages. Havoc had retired to think, the afternoon sun on his face. He tried to think of why the damn thing would send him to Earth instead of Atlantis.

"Well, give me time to think. Lord knows we have plenty of time." Havoc said, eyes gazing over the tree. A tiny bird, shivering and with a broken wing sat in the branch above his shoulder.

"We need a plan. The time disruptor must be drained, but can't we charge it up?"

Havoc glared down at him. "With what? Do you have a small Z.P.M in your coat maybe?"

"I only mean hypothetically, you bastard!" Rekhyt yelled. He stopped. Havoc held the tiny, shivering animal in his hands. The killing machine gently stroked the wounded bird. His hands closed over its head. The fingers began to glow. He opened his hand. The tiny animal tweeted, wing mended and strength back. Havoc watched as it flew away. The ancient jumped from the tree. He had a hand on his chin, pondering his situation. He looked at the castle. His eyes seemed to penetrate rock and metal, searching for a way out. He remembered something from Rodney's computer, which he had memorized behind his back. An ancient named Merlin lived in the middle Ages. It was a legend at first, but enough facts had come to light about the old man to prove he was real. King Arthur may have been a myth to keep his cover under wraps. Merlin was more than likely dead, but he would still have a lab… and maybe a Z.P.M? Havoc smiled.

"C'mon. We have a flight to catch…" Havoc said, looking at his brother.

* * *

Havoc and Rekhyt stood in a side alley, in front of a wooden door. They had snuck into the castle by hiding in a bale of hay. Needless to say, Havoc thought it was fun and Rekhyt was still trying to get the straw out of his hair. Havoc was watching the busy peasants as they hurried through their work. Havoc marveled at how these people resembled the common ant. Rekhyt clicked the doorknob. Havoc spoke without turning.

"Did you check for traps?"

"…No…" Rekhyt said. Havoc returned to the door.

"Good answer…" Havoc said, kicking the door in. Inside was darkness and dust. Havoc toyed with the idea of lighting the lantern on the wall, but he tossed a ball of light into the room. It was a dusty library, walls covered in dialect and tomes that Havoc couldn't read. Rekhyt moved in and began looking over the books. Havoc kicked the door back in place. Rekhyt pulled a book from the wall. Havoc asked him what it was. Then a bright flash of light enveloped the two and they disappeared.

* * *

The brothers landed in the room below. This one was well lit and very clean. Tubes of fluid stretched from the floor to the ceiling. White walls held one way mirrors that revealed cabinets of many jars and beakers. Rekhyt took a closer look into one. He gagged and looked away. Havoc moved over quizzically. He looked in. What looked like a lizard fetus hung in suspended animation in a tube, enlarged. Havoc looked away.

"Gene manipulation?" Havoc stated, quizzical look on his face still. "Looks like Merlin had some major tests going." Rekhyt nodded. Havoc thought to himself.

_And I have my answer about dragons… they weren't just a myth…_

_**"And nor were they born. They were made."**_

Havoc noticed a stairway down to the left. He pointed and Rekhyt jerked to attention. He walked down the stairway, eyes darting from corner to corner. He leaned back and waved Havoc along. They descended further. They emerged in a smaller room, but this one had a raised platform and a control panel. Havoc jumped up to the panel and pressed a few buttons. Nothing happened. Havoc tried something else. Nothing. Rekhyt walked up innocently and kicked the machine in the side, activating it. Havoc smiled and gave him the thumbs up. A tiny replica of a man appeared on the panel. He was dressed in an old batty cloak and had dark eyes. He had on some form of jewelry. Havoc waved a hand through the hologram.

_"Welcome visitors. I am Merlin. You may ask me about anything and I will be happy to give you some of my knowledge to share."_

"Gee, thanks…" Havoc said sarcastically. "Do you posses a Z.P.M?"

_"I apologize. My responses are limited. You must ask the right questions."_

_**"Stupid piece of junk. It's ripping off 'I, Robot' for god's sake… And it's not called a ZPM. It's called a…"**_

"Shut it." Havoc growled. Rekhyt gave him a funny look. Havoc looked up at the tiny Merlin. "Do you posses any power source?"

_"Please specify your question."_

"Fuck it. Let's just rip the battery out of this thing." Rekhyt said, starting for an access panel. Havoc stopped him.

"Wait… Did you hear that?" Havoc said, listening to the silence. Rekhyt heard it to. It sounded like the sobbing of a wounded animal. Havoc looked back at the tiny hologram. "Hologram, state what genetic experiment you were working on."

_"The fonder of this lab had traveled many galaxies, searching for a way to power a weapon. It was built in the past and was researched through time using a 'time machine'. The weapon required a strange set of neural interface. A human or Ascended Soldier was used to power some of it, but the controls for the weapon were faulty."_

"What was the weapon…?"

_"It is a ship. Used for close combat with the Wraith. Code named: Leviathan. It had pieces and inspiration from other works. It was basically a mobile Alignment Cannon, which was another weapon in the Atlantian arsenal. The ships' controls were… flawed…"_

"That explains the gene study. He was trying to make a dual interface with an intelligent life form. State what animal you created."

_"…Dragons…"_

While Havoc was entering more questions, Rekhyt was combing the walls, trying to find a hidden doorway. He reached a certain part of the wall covered in cracks. His hands brushed the brick. The tiny hologram blinked. Havoc raised an eyebrow.

"Were any of your tests successful?"

_"Merlin's tests were always successful to a certain extent."_

"Why do you refer to yourself in third person…?"

_"I am not Merlin."_

"Then you won't mind if I level this whole building?"

Merlin remained silent. Havoc and Rekhyt lifted glowing hands. Havoc stared at the little man. He moved his palm to face the tiny hologram. Havoc feinted an attack, releasing light, but nothing more. Rekhyt did the same. The small Merlin flinched. Havoc and Rekhyt stared at the tiny man. Havoc smiled.

"You are more than a hologram. You are an artificial intelligence." The little man sighed.

_"Yes… I am a copy of Merlin's brain waves to make an electronic doppelganger…And the research here did produce a single survivor…but you must tell your friend to get from the wall he was tampering with. You will scare the child…"_

Rekhyt walked up closer, confused. "Child…?" Merlin nodded and the bricks revealed a small door. Merlin disappeared. Havoc opened the door. The crying from before grew louder. Havoc shuddered and walked in. A long, well lit hallway stretched a few feet foreword. Havoc heard the hologram's voice.

_"Calm down, little one… I have brought friends…" _The hologram spoke softly. A voice responded. It sounded like a child's voice. A large child's voice. Havoc and Rekhyt walked into the doorway at the end of the hall. In the room, a large hologram of Merlin stood over what could pass for a large cradle. Havoc eyed the contents of the metallic hammock. He saw a dragon, about the size of a dog in the cradle. It had many shining crimson scales and tiny silver eyes. Its wings were paper thin, blue membranes pulsing with life under the skin. Its claws were the size of daggers and ivory white. Its head was crowned with thorns. Havoc saw a flicking tail hanging over the side. The silver eyes looked up at him and his brother. Rekhyt leaned over with a smile and touched the dragon on the head, gently. The tiny dragon cried out and curled up. Havoc smacked his bro up the back of the head and pushed him away. Havoc reached out his mind like to communicate with Teyla or a Wraith.

**_"What the hell are you doing?"_**

Havoc ignored his darker half and reached out further. His mind actually connected with the dragons. The dragon felt the presence and looked up at Havoc.

**"What are you…?"** It asked curiously. Fear laced its mind. Havoc crouched to eye level. He looked into the dragon's eyes.

"A friend…"Havoc said. The dragon leaned in closer to Havoc. He blinked and opened his eyes wider. The dragon stared back, shivering.

**"Your eyes… they're like mine…"**

Havoc smiled. "Of course… We're kin."

The dragon looked down at the floor.

**"I have no family… I was made…"**

"As were I and my brother…" Havoc said. Rekhyt nodded.

"…This is why we're alike…" The dragon looked up at them and gave the equivalent of a smile. Havoc stood up and looked over at Merlin. The tiny man floated near his head.

"Why was this one crying?" Havoc asked, mad. Merlin looked panicked.

_"He knows of his short lifespan. He can only live for a total of six years… he is five."_

Havoc looked over the lab. A dusty machine caught his attention. He knew this was way off track, helping a baby dragon and a dead man's A.I, but Havoc felt like he need to help. Havoc placed a hand on the control panel. It began to glow in a vibrant light. Havoc read the readout on the gauge. He turned to the hologram.

"Will this machine work on the little one?" Havoc asked. Merlin's eyes lit up.

_"The A.I transfer machine? …It just might work…"_

Havoc turned to the tiny dragon.

"Would you like to come with me, little guy?" Havoc asked. The dragon looked around at everyone and nodded. Havoc smiled. "Now… before we go, you need a name… how about…Marty?" Rekhyt laughed and looked at Merlin, who was looking like he regretted not giving the tiny creature a name himself. Havoc looked at Merlin.

"After he's taken care of, we need to get a power source…"

_"Take the primary power source…"_

"But then you'll die!"

_"Ha! As long as you take care of this tiny one after he's an A.I, I can go peacefully…" _Havoc nodded and looked around.

"Where is it?"

_"It's a little bit… eccentric…"

* * *

_

**BACK IN THE FUTURE

* * *

**

The humans had made their way out of the library and collected in the control room. McKay was trying to get into the secret files of the hidden weapons. He had told them that Atlantis possessed weapons of incredible power, but they may eventually fire on their own. McKay was being rejected by the Ancient database for the twelfth time when the Stargate activated. Weir walked over to one of the people at the controls.

"Incoming wormhole…"

"Any IDC?" The technician shook his head. Suddenly, the iris exploded. Teyla knew what was going on and rushed to the edge of the railing. The event horizon rippled and sparked. The room grew tense. Then Havoc and his brother walked out of the Gate. Havoc had a small crystal hanging around his neck, next to the necklace. He had a humongous package strapped to his back like a sword. The Stargate groaned and shut down. The room stared back at the two Ancients. Havoc threw a hand around his brother's shoulders. He smiled like a goof up at Weir, Sheppard, and Teyla.

"Guess who I brought home for dinner!"

* * *


	13. A Weapon with a Soul

* * *

Word had spread quickly that not one but two super soldiers had come to protect the city. Rekhyt's appearance raised some speculation of whether or not the rest of the soldiers were really dead or not. Havoc also refused to answer the questions of what the package was on his back. He kept the card away from people too. Weir began hounding him about the supposed "Final Weapons", but only got the cold shoulder. Havoc and his brother laughed all the way down to the rooms. Weir decided to corner them when they came for dinner. 

Elizabeth sat in wait in the mess hall, eyes on the door. Havoc didn't show up yet, but his brother showed up first. He looked around and eyed the meats laid out. He eagerly stepped up. Havoc came in about ten minutes later. He saw his brother attacking the steak and laughed. The room grew tense. People restarted their conversations, but a few of them watched as Havoc walked down the row. Elizabeth watched as they both came back from the food display with nothing but meat. Rekhyt was still attacking the well done steak. Havoc was laughing and carrying what appeared to be half a ham. They sat at a table near Weir and Havoc stared at his brother.

"You eat like you haven't seen meat before…" Rekhyt looked up at him, mouth full of steak. The look on his face was of sarcasm and questioning. Havoc shrugged and tore into the ham with similar animalistic manners. Weir saw the size of his white incisors. They were like little knives. Havoc made his brother think twice about trying to steal a taste. Elizabeth walked up. Havoc didn't look up from the meat.

"Ya know, if ya want a taste, I think they put a fresh ham up there, Weir." Havoc said. Rekhyt laughed through his meat.

"The way you eat, it won't last ten minutes…"

"Shut up and eat…" Havoc said. Weir sat down next to Havoc. Havoc swallowed the meat and looked at her from the side of his eyes. "May I help you with something, Doc?"

"You seem pretty calm for someone sitting on top of what could be the end of Atlantis…" Weir said. Havoc jerked his head around and made sure no one was listening. He looked at Weir with an impatient look on his face.

"You humans seem to love stirring up chaos wherever you are, don't you…?" Havoc said; eyes boring down on Elizabeth.

"Amen…" Rekhyt said, coughing.

"Excuse me?" Weir asked, surprised at the tone Havoc had suddenly taken. Havoc lifted a finger, jabbing it at her.

"It's the first rule of containment: never make a scene. If everyone here could know that in any minute, they'd be bacon, the room would turn into a mad house! Hell! The whole city would go to shit, and the pandemonium may get someone killed!" Havoc whispered. Weir seemed ashamed that she had just threatened the peace so easily. Havoc looked at her, calculating.

"Don't worry. We'll find the damn things anyway." Rekhyt said, attacking the last steak, sending the juice across the table. Havoc eyed the juice and the fellow soldier with desperation. Havoc shook his head and went back to his meat. Weir looked at him for a full minute until Sheppard came into the room with two combat sticks in his hands. He spotted Havoc and ran over. Havoc looked up from the last piece of ham and eyed the combat sticks.

"What's up, John?" Havoc asked. John smiled down at him.

"Teyla wants you to come spar with us."

"Why didn't she come down here to get me?" Havoc asked again, looking at a clock on the wall. It was 9:36 pm. A little late for a match. John shrugged and handed him the combat sticks. Havoc grabbed them and the piece of meat and looked down at his brother.

"You gonna be okay?"

Rekhyt nodded and went back to the meal. Havoc and John left the room in conversation. Rekhyt spoke.

"Elizabeth… I need to mention a few things…

* * *

Havoc walked into the training room. Sheppard walked over to the equipment locker and took out some more sticks. Teyla was on the far side of the room, dressed in her combat training vest. Havoc saw Ronon by the doorway, hands crossed. Havoc Walked to the center of the room. He eyed the combat equipment.

"Use the blades."

"What?"

"Use the blades." Havoc repeated. Sheppard took out the combat knives and tossed them to Havoc. Havoc grabbed them and tossed them to Teyla and Ronon. He unfastened the clips on his coat. Havoc shrugged it off. He took off his gloves and boots, throwing them aside. Havoc stood up strait. Teyla stared. His skin was covered in scars. Horrific shining scars stretched up and down his arms, matching his eye scar. They stretched through his shirt sleeves and even on his bare feet. His flesh was toned. Teyla blushed. Havoc lifted his sleeves and stood with his arms crossed, eyes closed.

"Teyla, you may attack me whenever you wish." He stated. Sheppard sat down on the bench, interest showing. Ronon joined him. Teyla stared at Havoc. She jumped foreword and brought the blades down. Havoc didn't move. Teyla stopped the blades an inch from his face. She quizzically looked at him. Havoc's eyes flared open.

"Disappointing…"

Havoc disappeared and reappeared behind her. He landed a soft blow on her back, sending her foreword three feet. She spun around with a kick to his head. He blocked it with one wrist. She winced. It was like kicking cement. Havoc spun his hand around and grabbed her ankle. He swung around and threw her into the mat. He disappeared. She jumped up, blades at the ready. Havoc was gone. She looked around and lowered the blades. She looked up. Havoc was standing upside down on the ceiling, hands behind his back. He looked back.

"Kind of hard to spin around trying to hit something you can't follow, eh?" Havoc said. He released from the ceiling and swung a fist into the ground. The metal in the floor rippled and sent Teyla sprawling. Havoc disappeared again. Teyla closed her eyes. She reached out with her mind and found Havoc, catching him by surprise. She grabbed hold of his mind, keeping a link opened. Havoc fell from the ceiling and stared at her. Shadow Havoc moved in.

**_"And what might you be doing?"_**

She shivered as she realized that she left herself open to attack from a superior demon. Shadow Havoc cut her off and disappeared. Havoc stared at her more.

"Next time, an opponent will not simply kick you out."

Teyla lowered her gaze, ashamed. She jumped as she felt arms spin around her arms, locking her in place. She turned her head and looked directly into the eyes of a second Havoc. The real one walked up to her.

"Lesson two: Never let your guard down…" Havoc said. He stopped when he felt cold steel on his neck. Ronon couldn't resist the fight and snuck in, holding a knife to Havoc's neck. Havoc looked at him.

"Same to you, Havoc." Ronon laughed. Havoc frowned.

"Impudent speck…" Havoc whispered. Ronon was thrown to the ground by a third Havoc. The three copies stood side by side, one of them releasing Teyla to the ground. Havoc number one snapped his fingers and the two copies disappeared. Havoc reached out a hand and pulled two combat sticks. He clicked open the locks and two blades sprouted out of the ends. Havoc spun the blades in his hands until they hummed and became solid disks. Havoc threw them like shuriken at Teyla and Ronon. They dodged out of the way as the spinning blades hit the wall and began to make hectic circuits around the circular room's walls. Now getting too close to the walls would result in getting cut to shreds. John hit the floor and edged away from the wall. Havoc disappeared again. Ronon and Teyla went back to back, eyeing the ceiling and shadows. They held their breath. Havoc's voice sounded behind their ears.

"Boo…"

Ronon jumped and slashed out. Havoc appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the neck, flinging him away. Havoc landed a kick on Teyla's back. He grabbed Teyla and Ronon and slammed them into the wall. On either side, they saw the shining blades coming for them. The spinning death traps were an inch away. Teyla winced. There was a clang of metal and she opened her eyes. The two blades were perfectly angled so the blades would meet and stop in a graceful cross an inch from her nose. Ronon stared into one of the blades. Havoc stood over them, smiling.

"You two need some work." He simply said, walking out of the room. Teyla saw he had left his cloak, gloves, and boots behind. She eased away and picked up the heavy gear. She ran out the door and looked for him. A breeze brushed by down the empty hallway. She sighed and returned to the room.

* * *

Teyla yawned as she walked down the hallway. She didn't know why, but Dr. Weir had asked her to come to the briefing room at this late hour. She felt like the meeting had something to do with her training exercise with Havoc. She wondered why he was so serious that time, and why she felt strange every time she thought of him and his scars. She blushed again and kept walking. Teyla entered the briefing room. A very tired Sheppard sat half asleep at the end of the table. Ronon was asleep, annoying a very uncomfortable Carson and McKay. Weir was staring into a computer screen, Rekhyt at the controls. Teyla had never talked to Havoc's brother, but she had noticed the resemblance.

Weir motioned to a seat, and Teyla sat down. Weir looked around.

"I called you here because of Havoc. Carson and Havoc's brother have something to say, but I'm going to let Carson speak first."

Beckett stood. "Aye. I noticed Havoc had been acting a bit… quirky since his last trip, so I asked him to come in for a physical again. After the preliminary tests, I found some abnormalities in his DNA structure. I took blood tests and heart exams." He pointed at a screen. "This is Havoc's first heart rate." The screen showed a gently pulsing green line and a soft beep for each heart beat. "…And this is his current one…" The next screen was all green and a piercing screech resounded out of the speakers. Everyone except Rekhyt winced.

"What does this mean?" Teyla asked, nervous. Beckett sighed.

"I don't know. The thing is, Havoc shouldn't be alive with this heart rate. It's at least a hundred times as fast. And his molecular form is dangerously weak."

"So, he's dying…" Sheppard said. Teyla looked even more nervous.

"His blood showed small amounts of his nano-bots in his blood, doing tissue repair. They seem to be the balance keeping him alive."

"And they're doing this automatically?" Weir asked. Beckett shook his head.

"I'm afraid they're not. They require constant stimulus from his mind to operate. I'd say, if Havoc tried to operate any other form of ATA technology, it could kill him." The room grew silent. Using any technology with the ATA gene would kill him. On the inside, something in Teyla's psyche began to panic. She suppressed this emotion. Rekhyt spoke.

"His DNA was particularly fragile before this, but I think that by suppressing the mutation, and by going through the time travel portal so much, his DNA is like scrambled eggs now."

"What mutation?"

"During the first time portal that Havoc and Falc'ner went through, the wormhole was dangerously premature and highly explosive. Unstable if you will. Falc'ner doesn't have a shadow doppelganger in his mind, so he couldn't suppress the mutation. Havoc, with his shadow self, and the nano-bots, can lengthen the process. Falc'ner may already be 100 percent dragon…"

"Dragons…"

"Yes. During our last trip, Havoc and I found out that the Ancient, Merlin had a temporary lab in a medieval castle where he bio-engineered dragons. Somehow, dragon DNA is integrated in with Havoc and Falc'ner."

"So…Havoc will turn into a… dragon?" Sheppard asked. Weir looked down at Rekhyt. He stepped up.

"It would take a stimulus of a massive power surge to finish the process." Rekhyt said, walking to the door. He closed the doors. He spoke to the room.

"I'd rather not say this, but Havoc's body possesses the compatibility of a small sun. If he dies, all that energy is going to leave by any way it can. No body, no mourners, no galaxy." Teyla got up and rushed out of the room, trying to find Havoc. Sheppard jumped up and ran after her. Outside the room, Havoc hung from the ceiling, eyes closed and feet planted in the tile. He whispered to the air.

"Even in death, I am nothing but a weapon…" He whispered, knowing what Beckett and Rekhyt had told them. Havoc frowned and a jeweled tear welled up from his eye, falling to the ground. A technician saw the tear and looked up to the ceiling where Havoc was. He saw nothing but shadows...

* * *


	14. Artic Awakening

* * *

The team stood in front of the Stargate, clothed in full winter gear. The planet they were going to explore was one covered in snow and winds that almost tipped over the MALP when they sent it through. The UAV had also proven that there was indeed a settlement of some kind on the planet. The team was equipped with survival gear and several days' worth of supplies on their backs. 

Sheppard looked around to make sure that they were all packed up and ready to go. John took one look at the activated Gate and pulled some goggles down on his eyes. He walked up to the Gate. McKay looked at the stairway and then grabbed Sheppard's shoulder. John stopped and turned, removing the goggles.

"Yes? What is it, Rodney?"

"Isn't… uh… isn't Havoc coming?"

"No, Rodney. He isn't." John said. Rodney suddenly took a turn towards worry, when John gripped his shoulder."Havoc wasn't feeling good today, and he said he didn't want us growing dependant on him… Now go!" John pushed McKay through the puddle and walked through himself, Teyla and Ronon close behind.

* * *

"Havoc! Get down here, now!" Carson yelled up at Havoc.

"Not until you put that damn needle down!" Havoc said, hanging from the ceiling on all fours, refusing to get down, eyeing a needle that Beckett had. Beckett sighed.

"I promise that you won't go on a killing spree like last time, all right?"

"It's not that! I just hate needles, damn it!" Havoc yelled back. Carson stared at him.

"You're the ultimate life form and you're afraid of a shot?" Carson asked. "You're headaches won't go away unless you let me give you a suppressant!"

"Bullshit!"

Carson was swearing when Weir ran in, nearly knocking a display off a shelf. She looked around.

"Havoc…! Are you in here?" She yelled. Havoc fell from the ceiling. Weir jumped and walked over to him Havoc was getting up, when Carson snuck up behind him and slammed the needle into Havoc's veins. Havoc's eyes grew wide as he skidded over to a wall, grabbing the back of his arm.

"Carson, you evil son of a…"

"HAVOC, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Havoc and Carson stopped yelling at each other and slowly looked at Weir. She seemed real distraught by something. Havoc saw a tiny radio recorder in her hand. He stood up and walked over to her.

"What's up, Doc?" Havoc asked as Carson held back a snicker. Weir handed him the tape. Havoc pressed play. A seedy voice issued out of the device.

_"This is General Skotz of the Genii. We have captured some of your crew… and we are willing to make a trade… Some of our of-world operatives have heard rumors of a new weapon you possess that makes killing Wraith a meaningless task. We will give you Major Sheppard and his team, alive, for this new weapon. Failure to comply would mean the death of his team. Keep it in mind… You have three days." _The tape cut short. Havoc crushed the recorder in his hand with surprising strength and speed. He started to walk out the door. The metallic components in his legs groaned with each step.

"Wait! Havoc, where are you going?"

Havoc turned to the two humans. His eyes were glowing like liquid metal. His hand crackled with static electricity.

"To give them what they asked for."

* * *

Horrid winds thick with snow whipped by the Gate. It sat on a high platform coated in ice. The DHD was hanging off the edge in a strange angle. The sky was dark with gray clouds, spitting ice and snow. The mountains stretched in every direction. The MALP sat on one side, tipped by the deadly snows. The Gate had icicles hanging off the inside wheel. The Gate groaned and lit up. The unstable vortex shot out of the center and retracted. The puddle rippled and Havoc stepped out. He had a brown trench coat of leather on, his face partially hidden by a hood. The huge package from before was on his back. Amber lens goggles covered his silver eyes. Havoc stepped off the platform. The snow was hard and packed, making it like a soft floor. Havoc stood in the snow, getting his bearings. The Gate shut down. The way the UAV tracked them, the team was somewhere in a town forty miles to the north. Havoc deactivated the cloak around his wings and grabbed the crystal. He shoved it in a pocket and lifted off.

Havoc flew for an hour and a half, covering about ten miles against the horrible wind. The icy winds formed icicles on his wings, the white scales blending in with the snow filled sky. It was getting darker. Havoc snarled as a chunk of hail slammed into his right wing. He decided that landing and walking would be safer than flying. He did see that he was on top of a mountain and that over to the north about three mountain tops away, there were many columns of smoke and constant light. Havoc landed in the snow. He paused.

**_"Did you hear that? It sounded like an animal."_**

"Yeah. A hurt animal."

**_"Hey! Don't forget our schedule."_**

"We have three days and I'm one fourth of the way there. Besides, I won't stop, just observe."

Havoc trudged through the snow and over a ridge. Havoc saw a river arch through the valley in front of him. Tiny gravel inlets dotted the icy water. Havoc noticed a patch of white on one of the inlets. Havoc's eyes focused on the speck.

"It's an artic wolf pup… It must have gotten lost or abandoned." Havoc said, starting down the hill. Shadow Havoc groaned.

**_"What is it with you and animals?"_**

Havoc made it to the river bed. The tiny pup was looking up at him, lying on its side. Havoc saw blood welling up from its leg. The tiny wolf snarled at him, instincts to stay from humans kicking in. Havoc jumped from the side of the river and looked over the pup. He felt some of his anger ebb away as he saw the tiny animal in pain. Havoc reached down for the pup, letting it gnaw at his leather gloves in a futile attempt to ward him off. Havoc looked into the tiny creature's eyes. They were silver, too. A line of black fur stretched over its right eye, like Havoc's scar. Havoc blinked and the pup stopped gnawing at his hand. Havoc grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and held it up to eye level. The pup licked his goggles.

"You are such a kiss ass." Havoc said as he took the pup up hill. Havoc had seen a cave up ahead and a storm was coming. They wouldn't be going anywhere tonight…

* * *

Sheppard and his team sat in chairs, tied by the hands and feet. Their weaponry had been taken away; all that they had been the gear itself and one of the portable Ancient computer pads. They were in small, well lit shed. An electric heater crackled in the corner. Ten TV screens sat on top of each other on one shelf, giving views from out post bases under Genii control all over the valley. A tall man with a large mustache and a Genii uniform stood nearby. He was staring at Sheppard.

"Ya' know General; this seems to be a constant stream of the same crap over and over again." Sheppard said.

"How so?" The General asked. Sheppard smiled.

"You capture us, threaten our lives, and we kick your ass and go home." John said. Skotz punched him. Ronon still smiled.

"You made a mistake. Havoc's isn't going to be a push over."

"Yes…" Skotz said, opening his jacket and pulling out a syringe. It was the Wraith enzyme that Lieutenant Ford had created almost a half a year ago. The Genii must have found some in one of his abandoned hideouts. It made a person stronger by ten fold, but it was also highly addictive. "We have made the necessary precautions however. The Genii have taken this wonderful medicine and increased the output. Humans with a power boost a hundred fold." Sheppard eyed the needle. Havoc was going to have some serious competition when he came around.

So he thought…

* * *

Havoc leaned back against the rock wall with a tired look on his face. He had found the cave and started a fire deep inside. The pup's leg was wrapped in a bandage and the wolf was chewing on part of a MRE meal Havoc had. Havoc tried to use a healing power on the pup, but he could only kill all the bacteria and rabies in the pup, not the wound. Havoc found some extra cloth in his suit's many pockets. He watched the pup for a second and closed his eyes. He began to drift in and out of dreamland. Something in the cave moved. Havoc's eyes flared open. A figure was sitting next to the pup, stroking the wolf's head. Havoc tried to pierce the shadow around this intruder and saw who it was. It was a man of African decent with silvery short hair. He had a jolly smile on his face, dressed in a cloak like Havoc's old uniform. IT was Avon, Havoc's old friend… who had been dead for 10,000 years. Havoc eyed him curiously.

"Are you real, or can I go back to sleep…?"

Avon looked up and smiled. He punched Havoc in the leg. Havoc felt the sting. He smiled back.

"So, junkie… How's thing in the real world…?" Avon asked. Havoc shrugged.

"Everything's gone to shit, like usual. How are things on the higher plane of existence?"

"Everything's gone to shit, like usual…" Havoc frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Well, the others are going crazy with the whole 'evil dragon' thing and you time traveling everywhere…"

"Evil dragon…?"

"Yeah. Falc'ner's alive, but he ain't Falc'ner no more. He turned into the 'Shadow Dragon'… crazy, huh? But ya gotta feel sorry for him. The poor motherfuer can't even fit through a Gate now."

Havoc eyed the ascended man for a sec and spoke.

"Is that all you have to say…?"

"Yeah… that's it. I'll say hello to Kayla for you. She wanted to come too, but I'm walking a line just talking to you myself." Havoc nodded.

"Say hi to the old man, too…"

Avon started to vanish, but right before he disappeared completely, he spoke, sadly.

"Havoc… Chiron's gone… the others wouldn't let him ascend…"

Something in Havoc snapped. He felt some of the old pain come back, his nano bot arm rippling and spikes jutting out and retracting. Havoc pulled his sleeve down. The inner fury grew deeper as the pain lanced through his being. He nano bot hand had grown claws and had strange tattoos on it like Falc'ner had before. Havoc staggered out into the snow. His brain felt like it was filled with acid. Shadow Havoc tried to speak. Havoc felt horrid power coursing through his form. His wings began to shine.

**_"Havoc! Calm yourself…"_**

Havoc whispered.

"For doing what's right… for keeping me free of their bastard restraints… from their brain washing… to keep what was left of my humanity alive... Chiron… my only family… they killed him… they kept what was his away from him… I am just a weapon… just a tool to punish…"

The tiny wolf pup howled. An artic wolf in the distance howled back.

**"I am sorry… for all of this… Atlantis… the SGA… the human race… my friends… for all of the creatures touched by these corrupt gods…"** Havoc said, voice growing darker, energies swirling around him. Darkness from his own soul over shadowed his darker ego. His eyes flared white behind the tears.** "I promise you…** **_REVENGE!_**" Havoc raised a hand to the heavens. A thick beam of light exploded from the ancient. The beam traveled up through the clouds and exploded in the upper atmosphere. In the distance, the General looked out the window at the said mountain and saw the sign. His smug smile dropped to nothing instantly.

The weapon of the gods had awakened.

* * *


	15. Ground Zero

* * *

Sheppard had nodded off to sleep, or what could be called sleep. His mind was kind of drifting between reality and his dreams. He heard the evil voice that took over Havoc when he first came to Atlantis. He tried to drown out the memory and fall back asleep. The General had left them alone and they had a moment of peace. The dark voice came back. Sheppard frowned as he begged his brain to rest.

**_"WAKE UP YOU LAZY SON OF A GUN!"_**

Sheppard awoke and looked at where the voice was coming from. The tiny pad on Rodney's lap was lit up and beeping. Rodney and Teyla were staring at it. Ronon was still trying to cut his way out of the chair. Shadow Havoc spoke through the pad.

**_"You're nearly as thick headed as Havoc! God damn…"_**

"How are you in my computer?" Rodney asked, staring at the pad.

**_"Havoc siphoned me from his brain into this pad from over twenty miles away. He wanted me to warn you about something."_**

"What is it?" Teyla asked eagerly.

**_"To stay away from him, at all costs... His power levels have gone through the roof and I can't regulate them anymore. Right now, he's a bit more than ten miles away. His mutation is starting to break through and his energies are horribly clashed. He's ready to destroy anything in his way to you guys. He banished me from his system completely so I wouldn't 'die', so to speak."_**

"Is he in pain?" Teyla asked. The computer snorted.

**_"Is that a trick question? Right now, his memories, his power levels, his own DNA, and his rage are threatening to burst from the seams all at once. If he refuses to mutate, it's bye-bye to half of this galaxy."_**

"Why is he so mad…?"

**_"Between you guys and his pain, an ascended buddy just took a little visit and brought bad news. The Ancients were angry at Havoc, so they forced the man who raised him to give up ascension. Havoc didn't take it well. This may be why…"_**

"Why what?"

**_"Why don't you think the Ancients just sent the super soldiers to every Wraith planet and go on a killing spree? They were afraid. They tried to take away the human factor, take away the only thing keeping them down. This instability is exactly why the damn air heads wanted the project canceled. Cause Havoc is an example of what they all could have done. Can you imagine the carnage if Havoc had just gone feral in the city? Be happy he snapped here and not there…"_**

"So that light was…"

**_"A warning. A very polite warning. I'd say that the Genii base you're in will be nothing but ash in about an hour…"

* * *

_**

The base they were in was at the foot of the mountain, surrounded by a large concrete wall. Guard towers and spot lights dotted the range. Inside were a few buildings, a big open area and some small shacks. There were troops walking around, hopped up on the Wraith enzyme and itching to fight Havoc. Tens of thousands of cameras and eyes watched the front Gate. The air grew thick with anticipation. In the control room, the team and the General watched every move from every angle imaginable. The snow fell like a gentle powder.

The man on the far side of the Gate screamed. The cement gates, thirty feet tall and three feet thick exploded into dust. A cloud enveloped in fireballs stood where the Gate was. Twenty soldiers yelled and fired round after round of gunfire into the cloud. After a minute of continuous fire, they stopped. Teyla gasped. A figure stepped from the clouds. But the figure wasn't human…

Or it used to be human…

Havoc was still in his leather jacket, but it was horribly torn. His wings had grown and produced glowing spikes at intervals on the bone. In between the dragon wings, a giant pair of angel wings had grown. Ribbons of light orbited around the feathers. Havoc's right arm had grown to an odd size, a humongous clawed hand on his wrist. Havoc's legs were bent like an animals, his eyes blood red and silted like a demon's. Even though the Shadow Havoc was gone, his voice was ominous.

**_"THE DAY OF REDEPTION IS AT HAND!" _**Havoc yelled. His voice sounded larger and slightly more metallic. He lifted a claw; his eyes flared. The tiny pad in the shed beeped. It started to play **"Bullet-Proof Skin"**.The Genii charged. Havoc slowly walked foreword as the rock guitar blasted from the pad all over the base. The Genii kept going. They clashed. Havoc's fist slammed into a soldier's face, knocking his head off completely. Havoc watched the gore drip off his fingers. Blood splashed the ground. A soldier tried to sneak up and attack, but a swift kick to the neck said other wise. The blood from his body splashed onto his comrades. The group jumped on Havoc, a flurry of punches and gunfire. A light in the center of the pile grew brighter until several bodies burst into flame. Greasy fires fueled by blood and anger engulfed the group of soldiers and sent the remaining humans scattering. Havoc stood in a giant pile of corpses. On his back, the team noticed that the package was hanging from a strap. Havoc reached up and grabbed the wrap and ripped it off.

It was revealed to be a giant, man sized blade in a sheath. Havoc grabbed the end handle and pulled it out. The sword was about seven feet long. The handle was woven red and black leather with gold flowing through it. The hilt was actually and upside down Stargate Chevron, the orange crystal dark. Connected to that was the five and a half foot blade, made of silver naquadah on one side, black naquadah on the other. Veins that looked like microchip drives glowed and pulsed with life up the side of the blade. A Gate address was stamped on the side of the blade, arching glyphs glowing in the fire light.

**_"To be hacked down by the Chevron Sword… it is an honor to you…" _**Havoc said, hefting the one ton sword with ease. The crystal flared orange and a halo of light covered the blade. Havoc dashed foreword. A jeep with a mounted machine gun lay before him. The driver got out as the gunner started training the attacking individual. The rounds of lead tore into Havoc's flesh, shoulder exploding in blood. Havoc just winced and kept charging. He brought the blade in a slashing X. The man froze eyes wide. The gun at his hands split into four. He grabbed his chest as he himself fell apart. The blade shined red. A hanger nearby caught his attention. The door opened slowly and two tanks came out, turrets aiming at him. Havoc snarled at the machines, fangs bore. Two jeeps with full armaments emerged from the wreckage of the first jeep. Havoc lifted his free hand and closed the fist. The jeeps jumped into the air and slammed together. The shrapnel tore into Havoc's angel wings, making dark blood splash down on the ground. The shrapnel also hit a fuel line tank in the alley. Gasoline and oil splashed down on the snow, pungent smell making its way up to the sheds where John and his friends were standing with the Genii leader was watching the miniature apocalypse. Skotz was not smiling or being anywhere near as cocky as he was before. He hadn't just pissed off a mere weapon. He had pissed off a god.

The guard towers shined their spotlights on Havoc. The guns tracked him and fired. Havoc spun the blade so he would become a spinning tornado of steel. The bullets ricocheted off the sword and splattered the men around him. White snow became a melting mud pit of blood. The tanks fired at Havoc. He stopped spinning and jumped out of the way. The fiery rounds attacked the gas coated ground. The line of pipes exploded, moving up the towers and surrounding the entire base in fire and explosions as each tower shattered. In the shed, the General sighed and grabbed a gun on the shelf. He ushered the team out of the shed.

"What the…? Where are we going?" Rodney asked suddenly. Skotz gave a nervous laugh.

"We've had a change of plans."

* * *

Havoc tore down the door in the shack. The horrible tortured screams of the wounded and dying men drifted through like a chorus of the damned. The crackling light of the fire shone through the doorway. Havoc stepped in. Monitors and the empty chairs sat in the deserted room. Havoc looked around, fury boiling over. The Chevron Sword was strapped to his back. A flashing light caught his attention. He lifted a chair and looked under it. A timer with two seconds left was counting down. Havoc swore and looked around. He tried to run, but the lack of blood forced him to his knees as the shed was enveloped in a sphere of light.

* * *

The general threw the team down on a platform and had two gun batteries with some personnel aimed down at them. He stared at the shattered remains of the shack Havoc had been led into. The Genii man tapped the controls and the turrets swiveled down to Sheppard and his comrades.

"You have proven yourselves too dangerous to keep as just bait. If the weapon is confirmed to be dead, then you shall be executed in a fitting matter."

"You're crazy!" John yelled back. Skotz just laughed.

* * *

Havoc opened his eyes. The shattered remains of the building surrounded him, pieces of wood still hanging above him. He tried to get up. The lack of blood kept him down. His rage ebbed away. Havoc strained to sit up when he heard the General's voice with his extra sensitive hearing. The general was going to kill his friends. His fury swirled around and tried to come back. His hand touched something. He looked down. A syringe, still intact lay scorched on the floor. Havoc eyed the liquid.

**_"Ego… indaeo… falatus…"_** He groaned. Some nano bots in his blood scanned the liquid through his eyes. Information rolled across his mind.

_Wraith enzyme…chemically enhanced… can… boost strength temporarily… by a factor of… tenth power…_ His mind went back to the medical analysis Weir and Beckett told the others. His only shot to save his friends would to succumb to the mutations and turn dragon… but would his psyche still remain intact? Or would he just become a monster? _A power boost? _Havoc thought. _Can I do this…? _

Havoc picked up the syringe and stared into its depths. He thought of his friends, at gun point. He thought of all they had done for him. He snarled and plunged the needle into his arm.

* * *

Skotz came back from talking to a small group of survivors. He didn't look pleased. He walked over to the controls and primed the turrets. The humans struggled to get free. The general had lost his mind and was going to kill the team. Sheppard yelled at him, but the Genii man had no common sense left.

"I have orders from my superior that before this plan falls too out of control, I am to execute you."

"C'mon, General! You don't want to go all or nothing!" John screamed back.

"The Genii owe you this, Sheppard!" The General yelled. The soldiers nodded and opened the turrets safeties. The muzzles flashed as the rounds tore out. Time seemed to slow down. Sheppard winced. Rodney screamed. A ground shattering roar pierced the air.

**_"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

A shadow of immense size arched from a fire and made a giant wall in front of the shrapnel. The explosions resounded nearby. Everything grew quiet. Rodney opened one eye.

"Are we dead…?" He asked looking up. Smoke swirled around them. A giant silver eye stared down at them. Teyla swallowed.

"Havoc…?" She asked, scared. She had never seen anything this big that was alive. The giant eye blinked down at her. A thunderous voice answered.

**_"I'm the Chevron Dragon now…"_**

The smoke cleared and they saw what had come to their rescue. It looked like a dragon, but it had mechanical parts attached to some places. The head was narrow, horns sprouting out of the back. A few teeth poked out of the upper jaw. A scar traced the side of the right eye. Small nostrils breathed smoke. The chin had what looked like fur instead of scales, white hairs glistening. A mane of silver hair burst from the back of the head, connected to a long neck that had spikes running on the back of the spine. The Chevron Sword was strapped to these spines. Huge claws were wrapped around the humans, a mix of black flame designs and the white claw itself. A pipe extended from the shoulder to the mid gut. The metal was glowing hot, with a similar metal plate on the back knee, bolted into the scales. A long tail twitched with every movement. The white wings molded at the base with the golden scales, making it beautiful to look at. The back legs had pistons attached, which burst open and vented steam. This made Rodney jump.

"What did this? What happened to this…?" Sheppard asked. The Chevron Dragon turned its massive head around and opened its mouth. Glistening teeth appeared. Rodney collapsed on the ground. The dragon spat out the syringe. Ronon caught it.

"The enzyme. It pushed his dragon form out." The beast nodded. "What do we call you now?"

The dragon paused. It stared at the humans and spoke.

**_"My human side is Havoc… but my current form is… Chevron…"_**

The reunion was cut short by more bullets slamming Chevron into submission. Blood splattered the dragon's back. The giant winced.

**_"Go… Shadow Havoc will take you to the caves… you'll need to wait there until I can shake these guys off…"_**

"What will you do in the meantime?" Teyla asked. Chevron shook his head.

**_"I will hold them off as long at I can… Now leave me! GO!" _**Sheppard grabbed Teyla's shoulder and they ran towards the Gate, Ronon and McKay running behind them. Chevron's head turned. He charged. One of the turrets was out of ammo. The guard tried his best to get free, but not before the giant creature grabbed the side of the tower and snaked a head over. He grabbed the screaming human by the neck and chewed on the corpse. He shook his head and spat the mangled flesh wad out.

**_"You humans taste foul. Good thing you're good for killing at least!" _**The dragon jumped for the second gun, but met a wall of bullets. He snarled and roared at the tiny humans before taking flight for the entrance. He hovered over the SGA team and landed with a crash. Blood splashed everywhere. John looked back at the gun placements.

"Can't you just breathe fire on them and get it over with?"

**_"Breathe fire? And how the hell and I suppose to know that one!"_**

"Dragons are supposed to know that!" John yelled, part of him wondering why he was arguing with a two ton killing machine.

**_"That's a stereo-type, damn it!"_**

Bullets whizzed by. The dragon and John took one look at the guns and a look at each other and both started clamoring to the busted gates. Chevron looked back at the gins. He shook his head and ran faster, galloping ahead of the humans. Outside the gates, he turned and flared his wings open. The humans rushed behind him and stopped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

**_"Experimenting…"_**

Chevron opened his mouth and stood his ground, aiming at the Genii. Nothing happened. Rodney muttered something and Teyla hit him. Suddenly, humming was heard coming from Chevron's mouth. A sphere of light was forming in his throat. Electricity crackled and sparked from his teeth. His eyes turned white. Something clicked and the pistons in his legs slammed down. What looked like a stream of lightning shot from his mouth. Safe to say, he missed. The stream impacted the side of the mountain. The snow cap started to crumble. A wave of snow was coming down. The avalanche came rushing for the wrecked base. Sheppard punched Chevron's hide.

"Idiot! I said breathe fire, not blow half of the damn mountain up!"

**_"Sheppard…"_**

"What…!"

**_"We should run…"_**

Chevron reached down and scooped up the group of humans and crouched on his back legs. The pistons on his back legs exploded open and he took off with a screaming Rodney just as the slide of snow covered what used to be the Genii stronghold.

* * *

Weir stood in the control room, watching the rippling Gate. She silently wondered what Havoc would look like when he came through. Sheppard had said a "small change", but he sounded a little too cheerful when she asked for an example. The Gate sparked and the team stepped through. They were all covered in snow. Sheppard held the wolf pup, which was trying to lick his face. Teyla and Ronon were comforting a shaking McKay. Weir walked down the stairs. She looked over Rodney and then Sheppard and the pup. He read her thoughts.

"Hey! Hey! It's not mine. He's Havoc's…"

"Yes… Where is Havoc?"

Just then, fairy tales knock off stepped from the Gate, barely. Chevron turned his head to the Gate and pulled his tail out quickly as the Stargate shut down. He looked at Weir and dipped his head. She stared with wide eyes at him. She saw the scar on his right eye and she stepped back.

"What…what… what is that…?"

**_"Don't ask Weir… just don't ask… and we won't have any confusion… or problems…"_**

Rekhyt walked in and took a look at the dragon. He ran a hand through his silver hair and shook his head.

"You are so immature, you know that…"

**_"Like I give a-"_**

Right there and then, Sheppard, his team, and Weir all knew they would need a vacation after all this had been straightened out.

* * *


	16. Good is Over rated Anyway

John and McKay walked down the hallway. Weir had given them the day off, seeing as they had just survived the impossible and been rescued by a biogenetic dragon from an avalanche in Genii territory. Rodney was still shaken about being forcefully ripped out of the ground and carried in the claws of a killing machine. Teyla, Ronon, and John were lucky enough to be placed on Chevron's back before taking off. John laughed at the memory of a screaming Rodney and a giant dragon rolling his eyes.

Weir almost had a heart attack when she saw Chevron for the first time. She still had to be reminded that it was just Havoc transformed. When he tried to get out of the Gate room, they had to open the door to the Jumper bay and then the roof doors to get him out. Chevron then proceeded to fly around the city and perch majestically on the spires. It doesn't make you look any more majestic however, when a puddlejumper flown by the clumsy Dr. Beckett makes you lose your balance. Carson must have screamed into his radio for a full ten minutes as Chevron chased his jumper down. Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon were roaring with laughter the whole time. Carson wet himself when Chevron caught the jumper, forced the back door down and stuck his head in. Rodney had never seen Carson so shaky around the jumpers before.

It took constant getting used to. They had found, not only a secret weapon designed by the Ancients, but the ultimate life form, a second super soldier, and a real life dragon. Rodney stopped using logic a long time ago. Havoc's evil side had been downloaded into the hologram room, so they could consult him when needed. Sometimes, they started to wonder if they were dreaming, seeing something wondrous and fake. But if everyone thought that, it couldn't be. Imaginations don't contemplate their own existence. That would be redundant.

Sheppard wiped his hand over the panel by the door and the portal hissed open. McKay was explaining to John the complexities of the Ancient database, like usual. And John wasn't listening, like usual.

"I've scoured every part of the Ancient database and it doesn't say one thing about any final weapons!"

"Well, Rodney, maybe you should look under something else…"

"Oh! What? Like… Apocalyptic Weapons perhaps? Or maybe…"

"I'm just saying, what the Ancients called it may have changed. Have you asked Havoc?"

"Yes! Neither Havoc nor his brother has any clue about where the weapons are or what they are…"

"What about that book thing Havoc had?"

"Nothing. The book is gone."

"Have you checked the library?"

"I would, but I can't get the damn ring platform to work! It needs a key or something."

Sheppard glared into Rodney's eyes.

"You will get the damn thing to work. You've pulled the impossible off before, and you can do it again… Ask Havoc… er… Chevron to open it for you…" He said. A bead of sweat rolled down Rodney's face. "You're not scared of him, are you…?"

"Me? No! …Well… I… uh…" Rodney stuttered. Sheppard smiled mischievously and steered McKay into a side doorway. He tapped his headset radio.

"Hey. Ronon… Are you there…?"

_"Yeah… We're with Chevron on the north pier."_ He answered. Sheppard smiled wider.

"We're going on a field trip… stay there…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

McKay walked out of the door into the outside light. He was shaking and looking everywhere for a sign of the dragon. The sun hung high overhead and the waves crashed into the pier. He sighed in relief and turned to the door.

"Hey Sheppard! Looks like Chevron's not here…" He said, turning to the pier. He bumped right into the snarling face of the Chevron Dragon. Rodney froze as the dragon stared down at him, teeth glittering in the light. The mouth opened and a ball of light formed in the Dragon's throat. Energy crackled and swirled. Rodney yelped and fell backwards. Sheppard burst out laughing behind him. Ronon and Teyla walked around from behind Chevron, smiling. The giant mouth snapped shut. Chevron smiled in a dragon-like way and turned away. Chevron began walking to the edge of the pier. They watched him. He stuck his head in the water and jumped in. His shadow swan around the pier, while the team walked a shaking Rodney to a place they could sit. They watched the dragon playfully diving in and out of the water. Sheppard stared into the water, thinking. Teyla saw this and knew what question he wanted to ask. She reached out her mind to Chevron. He was surprised to see that she wanted to talk to him like this, but he opened his mind.

She found herself standing on the plane of his mind. A stargate sat in the distance, rolling plains stretching infinitely. Clouds rushed overhead at impossible speeds, the plains unusually quiet. She looked around.

**_"Can I help you?" _**An overhead voice spoke.

"Where are you…?"

**_"…Around… Is there something I can help you with? I'd like to get back to my day off…"_**

"It's about the Ancestor's weaponry that we are supposed to find…"

**_"Ah… Yes… I still don't see an application for these weapons yet. Why go looking for something if you can't use it…"_**

Teyla thought about this for a moment. Something else sprang up in her mind.

'If you are indeed ascended, can't you just wipe the Wraith from existence?" The voice laughed.

**_No, no, no, no…You see, I have ascended DNA… I am not truly ascended… If I was, I'd be dragged to the higher plane for meddling down here. My form is technically human, but I am this powerful because I am a hybrid. I have dragon DNA, Ascended DNA, and bioengineering fused to my human DNA. I am not ascended. I have the powers, but since I don't possess the infinite knowledge of the ascended, I wouldn't know what the hell to do to wipe a species from existence. Manipulating energy is pretty much all I know how to do so far…_**

"What about that library you created…"

**_"Ha! That little thing! That's not even one percent of the knowledge needed to bend the universal matter to your whim! I'd need to scour the database and the library fourteen thousand times and then find some more data to do that!_**

"Then the Wraith will never be completely destroyed…" Teyla said, despair lining her mental aura. An overhead cloud flashed lightning.

**_"I need to bide my time, but when I am no more, when the powers of a God are bent around my will, I will use it to make that dream a reality…"_**

"If you did that, the others would destroy you...!"

**_"Ha! They'd have to get in line…"_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chevron lay on the pier, eyes closed and head resting on the ground. His chest expanded and lowered in gentle breaths, his mind asleep. Sheppard and his friends lay on the side of the dragon, enjoying the sunlight. A tiny puff of smoke rolled out of the dragon's nostrils. McKay still looked over at the shining teeth every few seconds, but he was enjoying the time off. Sheppard had his hands behind his head, staring into the blue sky. He suddenly jumped up.

"C'mon. Weir gave us the day off and all we can do is sit around? Let's take a trip to the mainland." Teyla looked up at him.

"How are we to get there…? Will Dr. Weir let us borrow a jumper…?" Chevron suddenly lifted his head and yawned, a small tongue of fire brushing out. He blinked once and spun his massive head around to the humans.

**_"No need. We do not require a jumper…"_**

"What? The how are we going to get there?"

**_"You forget whose friend is a fire breathing creature of myth… hop on." _**He said, lowering his wings to reveal a spot on his back they could sit on. Sheppard eyed the dragon and looked up to the sky. Chevron twitched his wing impatiently. Sheppard smiled and walked foreword. Chevron got closer to the ground and let Ronon and Teyla hop on. Rodney shook his head.

"There is no way I am getting on…"

Sheppard looked around the wing. "C'mon Rodney! You're holding up the party!"

**_"Rodney, get on or I will carry you in my claws…"_**

McKay eyed the dragon's claws and stared at Chevron.

"You wouldn't…"

Chevron lashed out and grabbed Rodney, throwing him on his back. Before Rodney could do anything, Chevron leaned back on his hind legs and the pistons slammed downward, sending them high into the air. The wings flared open and the dragon took off to the east. Chevron bared his fangs and opened his mouth. A sphere of light opened up in his jaws and a beam of energy lashed out. The beam ripped a hyperspace window into the air. Sheppard and Ronon yelled something as the dragon shot into the disruption and disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The mountainous region on the north side of the mainland was offering a fantastic view of the range. White capped mountains and crystal clear air frequented the area. It was peaceful and quiet. A hyperspace window tore open the air and spat out a dragon and four yelling humans on his back. Chevron was laughing as Rodney and Sheppard were trying to breathe normally. Ronon was laughing and Teyla was staring back at the closing window. Chevron flew over the mountains. He dipped down and skimmed the top of a lake, sending walls of water to flank them and send a rainbow of crystals over them. He pulled up and flew high over an even bigger lake. Sheppard shook his head.

"What a wild ride!" Sheppard said, tapping Chevron on the head. Chevron opened his mouth to say something, when he stopped, eyes widened. "What is it?"

**_"Shit!"_** The dragon swore, suddenly trying to get to the ground. **_"Something's wrong… I can't maintain my form!"_**

"What?"

**_"I'm turning human again! I've got to land, NOW!"_**

"The mutation's wearing off? How?"

A golden aura surrounded Chevron. It flickered and died. He was clenching his teeth, trying to hold onto his form. Blood welled up and flowed out of his mouth, raining droplets on the ground. Just when they thought he could win, a disc of white light exploded into being in front of him and passed over him. The humans fell through the air towards the ground, a now human Havoc falling with them, dressed in his black coat and the Chevron Sword on his back. Havoc blinked and tried to fly. His wings were gone. Not just invisible, but 100 percent gone. He looked down at the falling, screaming humans. Havoc snarled and slammed a hand into his coat. He pulled out the tiny Stargate.

_They're gonna hit the ground in thirty seconds… I can only work with this stupid thing… What to do…? _Havoc thought. He stared into the tiny Gate. _If I could stop time around them, their momentum would disappear and when it wore off, if they were only a few feet off the ground, they would be gently dropped onto the ground… but can I make it do something so specific… _Havoc heard the humans scream again. Havoc blinked. New strength streamed through him. He hefted the device like a shuriken.

_Here goes everything! _Havoc whipped the device at them. He lifted an open palm and shot a small lightning bolt at them. It was sucked into the Gate. Havoc sneered. He didn't know why, but he yelled something.

_**"ZERO HOUR!"**_

The tiny Gate was in the center of the tiny group of humans. It was spinning and beginning to glow. All their eyes were on this tiny piece of technology. Havoc watched as the humans fell towards the ground, the light tracing their path. Havoc was holding his breath. The humans were still screaming. Just when Havoc thought he should try to spawn wings again, a blue sphere of light exploded out and started to slow the humans. They were drawing closer to the ground. Havoc covered his eyes. Rodney fainted. Ronon stared at the ground, wide eyed. Sheppard blinked. Teyla yelled something. Something clicked. The humans froze three feet from the ground on the rocky shore of the lake. Havoc looked down at the humans and saw that they were completely fine. He cheered enthusiastically until he realized the ground would impale him. He stared into the tree line, eyes daring the trees to bring his death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Down on the ground Sheppard jumped awake. He was lying on the ground, heart racing. He blinked twice and looked up into the sky and saw the ascended man falling to the planet like a meteor. He reached for a radio, but then remembered that Havoc didn't have one. He was still trying to believe he had just ridden a dragon through the sky, let alone that he had fallen from the sky and the dragon became man once more. John leapt up onto his feet and kicked Rodney in the side. Rodney's eyes slowly opened and he blinked. His eye grew wide and he screamed. Sheppard booted him in the side again. Rodney gasped and looked around.

"Wha… What? We're… I'M ALIVE!" Rodney yelled smiling in jubilant surprise. John grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet. Sheppard grabbed his head and jerked it up to see Havoc. Ronon groaned and got up behind them. "Hey… What's Havoc doing up there…?"John groaned and pushed him aside. Up in the sky, they saw Havoc trying to slow his descent by shooting energy. It didn't work. He was weakened by the sudden DNA transition. A stream of blood arched behind him. Havoc was twisting and turning. Up in the sky, Havoc stared at them. Information scrolled across his vision.

_Distance of humans from the point of expected impact…500 meters. Terminal speed attained. Resounding shockwave distance… 610 meters. Terminal distance… Humans in the kill zone. Recommend abort in code with the programming interface 00127463… opening hyperspace window in t-minus ten and counting…_

"What the hell is going on…? Programming codes… 00127… hyperspace window…? What is this?" Havoc asked himself, as he pulled out the sword. He stared at it intently. His body wasn't obeying him, making movements with the sword against his will. Was his suppressed programming beginning to emerge in the face of death? He didn't take it literally when he found out. Maybe the ancients had invaded his mind and implanted a computerized helper… which may explain why he could siphon the Shadow Havoc into a com pad. He didn't know, but if he had enough energy to open a window, he definitely didn't have enough to clear the planet. He would die, but maybe saving four lives.

A swirling, purple mass ripped open in the air below him. Lightning arched and twisted, trying to escape, but self imploding from their own power. A swirling black center sucked in air and the occasional tree. It thundered, demanding to swallow him whole. Havoc swallowed as he fell towards it, hands automatically sheathing the sword on their own. Havoc glanced at his hands. As he fell into the darkness, he noticed something about his fingers. They were normal but they were changed on the outline. Same with his arm.

They were glowing…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard watched as the torrent of energy sucked in on itself. The hyperspace window closed with a resounding thunderclap. Sheppard and Rodney winced. Ronon looked down at Teyla. She was still unconscious. Ronon shook her shoulder, not getting a response.

"She's out like a light, Sheppard." He said, getting up. He looked around. "Where are we…?"

It looked like they were somewhere in the northern woods. The lake seen from the sky was about a football field away through dense trees. They were on the edge of a clearing, maybe a few miles north of any Athosian camping party. Sheppard did have his radio, so maybe they could call for a jumper. This day just got better and better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Weir sat in her office, preparing the next report to send back through the Gate to Earth. She decided not to tell the SGC about Havoc or the final weapons. Havoc was right when he spoke in the mess hall. Maybe humanity wasn't ready for the final weapons. A panic would be the least of their problems then. And who knows what the SGC would demand when they found out a being like Havoc or Rekhyt were walking around. Landry was a good man, but the presidential board was full of snakes, who only wanted the Gate to themselves and extra cash.

Weir ran a hand through her hair and sighed. The glass from Havoc's previous entries was being repaired by Rekhyt and he was talking to Zelenka outside the office. Rekhyt had stressed the fact that any decision Weir made, they would go with 100 percent. Good or bad. She looked out the window at the busy Gate technicians running about. And she knew Chevron had taken the team to the mainland. The sensors saw his take-off. His blip on the screen was the size of an orange, so a secretive field trip was out of the question.

She felt a gentle pressure on the bottom of her leg and looked down. The tiny wolf pup Havoc had rescued was standing on her shoe, front legs on her pant leg, eyes staring up at her. She smiled. The pup wagged his tail. Chevron had asked her to keep watch over him for little bit. Teyla had made a small leather collar for him and Havoc had burned a name into the side of it. **"Jack"** was burned in slim letters on the fabric. Weir didn't question the naming, but she did feel it had something to do with Jack O'Neill on Earth. She questioned the fact that they let an animal from another planet come into Atlantis, let alone it being an Artic wolf. Havoc did say he'd keep it from the mainstream areas, but the only animals that a military base could have were experimental. She had struck up a deal with Carson, though, to keep Havoc happy. It seemed like since Havoc came here, the rules and regulations had been crumpled up and thrown out the window. Maybe she let this one slide because of her own favorite pet she had to leave behind…

Elizabeth was jerked to reality by a knock at the door. The tired leader looked up from her desk. Zelenka was standing in the doorway, computer pad in his hand. Weir shook her head.

"Sorry, but we've gotten a radio transmission from the mainland. Sheppard is requesting a jumper be sent to the last known coordinates of his radio signal."

"Why does he need a jumper…? Didn't Chevron go along, too? Last time I checked fairy tale logic, dragons can fly, Zelenka." She said. The wolf pup crawled behind her foot and growled around her ankle at the scientist.

Zelenka sighed. "All he said was that Teyla needed medical attention and **Havoc** had disappeared…" Weir groaned and rubbed her forehead. She really didn't need this right now. If she understood the little hint John had made, Havoc was human again and something had gotten royally screwed up. Zelenka stood in the doorway uncomfortably, eyes watching the small ball of white fur lying under Weir's desk, staring back.

"Send the jumper with medical supplies to Sheppard. We need to find out exactly what happened." She said. She got up and walked over to the door. Zelenka moved aside. She turned and looked at the wolf expectantly. Jack got up, shook himself and ran after her. She reached down and picked him up. Weir stroked his ears and placed him in Zelenka's arms. He and the pup looked at her curiously as she walked away. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder. "Give him to Carson. He'll know what to do… I've got to go ask around…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Weir strolled into the empty hologram room. Dust had started to collect on the floor, whisking up and sending trails at her footsteps. The doors behind her hissed closed. The dim lights eased on. It was in here that the Ancients left behind a holographic aide. It was originally used to teach children about the Atlantian systems. Three months ago, they learned that the hologram was being overshadowed by an Ascended woman, who was banished for trying to help them. The original hologram was still here and this is where they downloaded Havoc's Shadow self. She thought that he may have some answers. All of Havoc's evil repressed and shoved in a small computer may haven't of been a smart idea, but they really didn't have a choice. Either that, or put him in the Ancient database, which was a huge security breach.

Elizabeth walked up to the small platform on the floor and tapped a button on the pedestal in front of her. The lights dimmed and a flurry of sparks formed into a young woman wearing flowing white robes. She gazed intently at Elizabeth.

_"What is your request?"_

"I need to speak with the other program."

The woman showed a minute shadow of displacement and smiled warmer. _"I am the only responsive program in this computer hologram pad. Please restate your intention."_

_**"I think she means me, lady…"**_

The hologram woman spontaneously combusted in holographic fire. She disappeared, although the flames remained. A shadowy figure appeared in the fire and stepped out. Weir blinked. Shadow Havoc was now ten feet tall, standing over her easily. His clothing consisted of a long black and torn cloak, tons of golden chains wrapped around his torso. His sleeves were ripped at the ends and the torn edges waved in an invisible wind. His eyes were black, with red pupils; scar on his face a shinning white. He had a folded pair of angel wings on his back. He stared down at her.

**_"The mutation wore off…"_**

"And how exactly do you know that…?" Shadow jerked a thumb at his wings.

**_"Because I shouldn't have these…"_**

"So, if you sprouted wings that surely should mean Havoc's in trouble…?" She asked sarcastically. A voice spoke beside her.

"That would be logical, Elizabeth…"

Rekhyt stood beside her, making her jump. Havoc's brother walked up to the hologram and looked back at her. "It doesn't matter that he's not physically inside Havoc's head. He's affected just as Havoc is. He's going through the same physical and mental mutation as Havoc, only in reverse."

Weir looked at the angel wings. She thought to herself.

"I thought the mutation was only changing him into a dragon…" Rekhyt sighed.

"So did I," He said, "but I then realized more of his DNA was changing. Why do you think he sprouted dragon wings **and** angel wings when he went to rescue Sheppard and his team?" Weir remained silent. "He was at a middle point. Think… if his evil side is taking on the properties of an angel…"

Weir thought. If the Shadow Havoc was beginning to retain good qualities that meant…

"Oh my God…" She whispered, comprehension dawning on her. If Havoc was losing his purity, he was turning darker, more evil. Taking more chances and showing a lack of compassion. "What does this mean…?"

"It means that we've got to get this thing back in Havoc's brain before the Ancients get to him…"

"What will happen then…?" Weir asked as if she didn't know the answer. Rekhyt smiled nervously. He whispered one word before he turned to the door and left the Shadow Havoc and Elizabeth standing in the lonely room.

"Armageddon…" The door hissed shut. Before Weir could do anything. An alarm blared and Zelenka came bursting through the door. Shadow Havoc watched him curiously and put his hands behind his back. Zelenka stared up at the Shadow Havoc glaring down at him. He turned to Weir, keeping a paranoid eye on the shadow being.

"Long range sensors… they picked up Wraith… lots of 'em…"

"What! How many?"

"Fifteen hives… maybe ten cruisers…" Zelenka looked like he was going to pee himself. Shadow Havoc frowned at him and stared into the ceiling as if he could see millions of light years away, to confirm this for himself. Weir looked shaken.

"How far away are they…?"

At their current speed, they'll be here inside a week…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The download thingy is screwed up so I had to use the X's instead of the ruler... thingy... whatever...**


	17. Losing Everything

There was nothing. The darkness of some form of hell possessed a strangle hold upon the air. The wind was absent, the land barren. Unseen whispers and people moved in and out of the plane, giving the land a forbidden feel. Shadowy movements slithered through the range of vision, making illusions and shadows of shadows. The lack of oxygen gave the land as much life as the vacuum of space. It was enough to drive even the most bold and iron-willed to their knees with madness.

Suddenly, light gave birth to something in the midst of the dark, brooding chaos. A swirling mass of energies and fire erupted to life. The shadows froze, light hitting them for the first time. Millions of faces appeared in half shadow, all eyes watching the intruding forces. A single form rocketed out of the new portal, one side glowing like a dying firework. The hyperspace window hissed and swirled into nothing. The being from the "sky" fell and slammed into the ground. The noise was mysteriously dampened. A torrent of blood arched from the glowing arm, which seemed to be broken in several places. The figure, which proved to be a man, Havoc, screamed in the tantalizing silence. Steam and furious tongues of energy based flame arched from his arm. He looked up with blurry eyes.

The floating forms glided closer and closer to him, like specters on the wind. Faces and unblinking eyes stared down at him, eyeing his face and arm with impassive expressions. Havoc tried to speak. To say anything. If the lack of blood didn't kill him, the hell he had fallen into. The vacuum gripped his lungs and twisted them, making each breath a wave of pain and misery. His glowing arm was horribly warm, the heat enough to melt flesh, but his arm just sat there. A voice above him spoke.

**"To even the darkest soul, there can be promise of the light…"**

Havoc looked higher. A shadowy robbed man stood tall over him, eyes boring down into his silver ones. He was old, face lined with canyons and waves of wrinkles. His face was worn, but his eyes were light. Havoc tried to speak again, but this time, barbed wire gripped his lungs, keeping each breath in the tolerance of pain. He looked up again.

**"To here, one must come for the final test… to be worthy of our greatest might… You have brought yourself to a pass. May you go to the light of ascension…?"** The man motioned to the arm, which was now glowing brighter. **"Or bring redemption to your friends and be rewarded with death…" **Havoc stared into the man's eyes. He may not like the ascended, but to leave his friends hanging… it was unacceptable.

"I… choose… redemption…" Havoc whispered. He slammed his head into the ground, coughing up blood. The shadowy figures dissipated, but the voice remained.

**"Here you shall stay for five days… but take heed… for each day in the human plane, you shall suffer 2000 years of pain and misery until… the change has been made…"**

And so began his 10,000 years of training in hell…

XXX

Rain splattered on the window, icy waters sloppily exploding on the stained glass. Outside, the world was grey. Weir sat on the sill, staring into the torrent of water. The wind was blowing, giving the rain a cold, frozen sting. She felt the cold creeping in through the edges of the glass, chilling her skin. She shivered and blinked. They had started sending Athosians and scientists through the Gate. In two days, when the Wraith came, they would detonate the city. Fifteen ships wasn't a fight. It was a slaughter. Havoc had been gone for five days and she was beginning to think he was dead. From what Sheppard had told her, at the rate he was falling, hyperspace window or not, he was going to be… she didn't like to think about it.

Havoc's brother knew that the chances of survival were limited. It was only a matter of time before the DNA collapse would kill him anyway. He had comforted Teyla, who seemed to get depressed when Havoc's plight became apparent to her. Rekhyt's eyes held some hope, however, but it wouldn't last. Weir assigned him to guard the escaping humans at the alpha site. He wished to stay and fight to the death for his home, but Weir gave him an order. His suppressed soldier instincts kept him quiet after that. Right now, Rodney and Rekhyt were trying to find some form of Ancient weaponry that Havoc had warned them about. So far, they had nothing.

The silence was broken by Rekhyt walking up behind her, footsteps clanging on the metallic floor. She turned to face him. He had a smile on his face and several books in his hand. He jutted one into Weir's chest. She grabbed it and looked at the blank cover. She looked back up.

"What is this?"

"Myths and Legends…"

"Rodney and I figured that, one of the final weapons…"

"The Alignment Cannon…" Rodney interrupted. Rekhyt continued.

"…matches in excruciating detail with one of the myths of the Ancients. It read: _'From the depths of the highest tower, the son of darkness and light shall reap the universe, using the blade of ascension to **align **the universal balance…' _and so on and so forth… The important thing is that the database didn't have anything, because the weapons were so classified, that the only way to leave a trace of their existence was to hide them in books of myth. And I may have found the next two weapons."

"With my genius help of course…" Rodney said with a smile. Sheppard looked like he was ready to hit him. Teyla was watching the soldier intently, Ronon listening closely. Weir sat in her office chair, staring out the window, absorbing the information.

"Maybe you've heard of the Leviathan…?" Rekhyt asked.

"Yeah… I remember that from Bible classes…" Sheppard said, hand in his hair as he tried to remember the old information. "The Leviathan was a dragon created by God to rule the seas until the Day of Judgment when he would be hacked down by the angels of God… The serpent of redemption…"

"So it's **another **dragon…" Ronon said, eyes calculating.

"It's got to be a form of ship…" Rodney whispered.

"Glad to see someone knows what I'm talking about…" Rekhyt sighed. Teyla shook her head and looked up at Rekhyt.

"What of the other weapon?" Rekhyt stared down at her.

"I want to warn you now; the other weapon is probably the most dangerous of the bunch. It's labeled, The Final Gate… Supposedly, this Gate has eleven chevrons, each one connecting to a different galaxy. It will open every Gate ever made simultaneously. It's connected to a smaller, but more powerful version of the alignment cannon. Think of it like a universal delete key…"

"Eleven galaxies…?" McKay asked eyes wide. Rekhyt sighed and looked at the floor.

"You humans have gotten yourselves into something so big; it's beyond your feeble comprehension. If I told you all I know, you would live your lives in constant fear. You'd be afraid to breathe because of what I know. Havoc knew that, and he tried to help. Now he's dead. Best deal with this plane of existence before you meddle in the higher powers." Rekhyt growled, eyes growing flinty. He turned to step into the control room and looked back. "The weapons are on this planet, I'm sure, but for now, let me think."

The conversation was cut short by a sharp whistling alarm from a control panel. Rekhyt and the others ran into the room. He leapt over a control console and tapped a crystal. The screen flared red and Rekhyt sighed. Sheppard and McKay looked at him with confused faces.

"What?" They both asked. Rekhyt looked up, obviously annoyed.

"You idiots used the Alignment Cannon at critical condition, didn't you?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Ego indaeo dormáta…" Rekhyt groaned, running a hand through his hair. The proximity alarm behind him wailed and the radar showed darts, thousands of the little bastards flying right for them.

"Engage shield!" Weir yelled. Rekhyt shook his head and pressed a crystal.

"Duh… Do you think I **want **to be blown up?" He grumbled, making Weir blush and look away. Something rumbled and everything grew quiet. Weir looked around.

"What happened…?" Rodney checked the shields.

"Shields are up, but nothing's hitting them… Wait! The darts are heading… away? To the… west…" He said confused. Elizabeth, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Rekhyt, and Rodney all took a chance and walked single file to the balcony. The rainbow shield flickered overhead, and the dome was holding. But all the darts were circling around a huge glowing spot in the water.

"What the hell is that?" John questioned, squinting at the form under the waves. Rekhyt's eyes grew wide.

"We awoke the Guardian…"

"What…?"

"_'And from the depths of the water he shall come with impassive hunger, to devour the shadows and bring the great age. The day of redemption is his bane, the angels of death showing his gate way. All beings are the merest playthings for a god such as him…'_" Rekhyt quoted. As he spoke, the water began to swirl and drain into a portal deep in the ocean. Rumbling ascended from the darkness. "_'He comes on swift wings, the harbinger of death… Leviathan Omega…'_" At that name, a piercing roar unlike anything heard before exploded from the crevice, which had grown over a mile long. Darts flew over, hypnotized. Something emerged. Teyla sucked in a breath.

The computers in the control room and the pad in Rodney's pocket began to squeal. A gigantic dragon head, comprised of beautiful crimson scales of metal began to arch out. Just the head dwarfed the Daedalus. The head of the dragon was crowned with two huge horns, energy jumping from each one. A long neck of crimson metal arched behind it, bottom white. A gigantic body followed through the whole, titanic wings folded over to fit through. Golden claws glittered in the light, making the humans wince. A mile long tail of glowing spikes followed. The hole in the water began to close. The darts began to fire on the Leviathan, not having much of an effect. The eyes of the beast were still closed. Before the opening in the water was gone totally, what looked like a comet or meteor rocketed out and curved towards the balcony. It slipped through the shield with relative ease, heading right for them. Everyone flinched. There was a bright flash of light and hot embers floated past them. They looked up. Havoc stood in front of them, feet gripping the edge of the balcony. He sneered down at them.

"I bring you all greeting from the ascended plane!" He laughed. Teyla felt the pressure in her chest lift at the sight of him. Havoc jumped down off the edge and landed in front of Sheppard. "Look… I know this is slightly unexpected and that I should be dead, but you just can't keep a good man down, eh?" Rekhyt nodded and suddenly rushed forward and slammed a data crystal into Havoc's neck. Havoc screamed as lightning leapt out of his neck and Rekhyt jumped back. A figure materialized next to Havoc. His shadow half, now flesh and bone stood next to him. They looked at each other and scratched their heads. Shadow Havoc looked at his hands and his wings.

**_"Well this is certainly unexpected. I thought we would merge… Hrm… most perplexing…"_**

"You're confused!" Havoc yelled, rubbing his sore neck. "What the hell was that for?" Rekhyt looked at Elizabeth sheepishly.

"It was supposed to work…" They were interrupted by a sudden explosion. The ship roared again. Havoc frowned and spun around. The Leviathan had opened its wings, miles of fiber optic pipes and crystals shined instead of scales. A tail of spikes swatted at the darts like flies. The eyes shone gold with dagger pupils staring back. A humongous voice thundered out.

**"I NEED TO USE IT!" **Havoc sneered again. He yelled back with equal intensity.

**"Go ahead, Marty… Fire the cannon!"** The humans covered their ears. The dragon ship nodded and leapt into the air. A titan of a shadow covered the city as the dragon landed clumsily on the pier, the shield making a hole large enough to break through. Two rods of metal slammed down into the structure, grinding through the metal. The scales on the neck bristled and expanded. The mouth opened as the eyes went to white out and a barrel jutted out of the maw. Energy collected in the teeth. A swirling ball of darkness split the sky, lightning and thunder striking the shield, making the entire city spark. The doomsday weapon prepared to fire…

The Leviathan exploded; shockwave upon shockwave tore the ship to bits, the entire dragon shattering. The fiery explosion sent a deadly wall of shrapnel into the towers, rebounding off the shield, causing horrid damage. The main tower creaked and shuddered. The pier became an embedded crater. Havoc's eyes became flinty, wide, and feral. His face was impassive as his friend and best hope for salvation became metallic confetti. Rekhyt stood impassive, as did Shadow Havoc. The humans were in shock. Havoc suddenly sank to the ground, his mouth leaking blood. He gasped for air. Rekhyt also looked sick. Havoc wobbled up, with help from Ronon and Teyla. He stared into the sky of darts, his eyes blurred and out of focus.

Rekhyt screamed something and pushed the humans and his bro out of the way as a sphere of light arched down from the sky, slamming him in the chest. Shadow Havoc yelled as something similar hit him. They both began to glow and bleed horribly. Havoc snarled and looked up. A single ascended form floated above them. The impassive pyramid of light spoke.

"**Abicierum vivendum…"**

Rekhyt and Shadow Havoc exploded in violent light. Havoc understood what the being said…

It had just killed them…

**"You are pathetic… just as your dragon brother... as if training in hell for over ten thousand years wasn't enough… You shall not watch the salvation of humankind… We summoned the Wraith here to destroy what is most precious to you, and we will not tolerate and interference..."**

A weak and bleeding Havoc started to laugh.

"Heh… Heh… You made one mistake… **I **learned something from my years in hell, preserving my body and mind for so long…" He said, beginning to glow red. A shockwave issued out at high speed. The form dissolved, screaming. Havoc's voice whispered over the abyss.

"I choose and control my own fate… my fate to die with honor and a smile…"


	18. Redemption

Needless to say, Havoc didn't die. He did however go critical, making the humans drag him into the Daedalus and take off. The city was no longer safe, as the shield had died and the structural integrity of the main tower was next to zip. The self destruct had been armed and was set for three hours, as Weir desperately hoped that Havoc would recover enough to save them. She then realized with shock that they had grown dependant on him. Was this why the Ancients lost the war? They had relied on these soldiers for so long that they forgot their own true fighting ability? When the soldiers finally died, they were caught between a rock and a hard place, without a sure way of victory. Now, because the Ancients wanted to keep history from repeating itself, they destroyed all sources of the soldiers… or so they thought… They still had Havoc, even if he had slipped into a coma.

The Wraith were particularly interested in the Daedalus, completely ignoring the city. Maybe they knew of the soldier in a deep sleep on the ship? Really, it was a miracle that they were still alive. Havoc had lost so much blood, he had grown pale. His heart rate, although stressed to the point of exploding, was starting to weaken. Before he slipped into the coma, he begged them to send him into a hyperspace window if he died; probably to keep the explosion relatively distant. Even with all he did for them, he still wanted to try and save them. The Orion had been fighting off most of the attacks, but the situation looked grim.

Havoc, Beckett, and Sheppard's team had been moved to the Orion. The crippled vessel fought hard, drones arching and weaving through the darts and cruisers. The infirmary was empty, save Havoc, Teyla, Weir, and Beckett. Havoc had innumerable wires coming out of his arms, the monitors showing information. His brain waves were next to zip, a slight ripple every once in a while. Teyla kept trying to mentally communicate, but all she got was a stone wall in her way. Beckett looked at the nearest monitor and sighed.

"What is it?" Teyla asked impatiently. Beckett ran a hand through his hair, still staring at the data.

"As far as I can tell, Havoc seems to have suffered massive internal bleeding just before he slipped into the coma. I'm sorry to say, that because his body is barely getting any stimulus from the brain, he can't heal himself. I'd give him an hour or two before his vitals completely go out the window."

"What about the energy collection? Have you found that…?"

"Aye. The energy that Rekhyt warned us about is collecting right in his heart, kind of like a back up battery. But without stimulus from the brain, he can't use it to revive himself." The analysis was cut short by a horrible screeching sound. Weir tapped the radio in her ear. Rodney's voice sputtered over the weak connection.

_"We've got a big, big, big problem, Elizabeth!"_

"What now Rodney?"

_"Look at what the Ancients gave us…"_

Weir and Teyla cautiously walked over to the window. A gigantic hyperspace window had ripped open. What came out was a giant Gate, the size of an Ori gate, eleven chevrons circling on the outer ring. It sliced through the first Wraith ship with relative ease. It dropped into orbit over the planet. The inner ring began to spin. Behind the humans, Havoc's brain waves spiked and then descended. His lips parted and he whispered two words.

"…final… gate…"

XXX

Rodney had called them all up to the control room for one last plan. If they couldn't stop the Wraith, they'd have to stop the Final Gate. Three chevrons had already been activated. The Wraith were now concentrating on the Gate, but their fire had no effect. McKay had a plan, however.

"If we can just destroy one of the Chevrons, the Gate won't work… and then we'll have a bunch of pissed Wraith…"

"How do we do that Rodney?"

"We send a jumper to the Gate to attach a Mark V naquadah generator, and to fire a drone into it just after overload. The resulting explosion should destroy the Gate. The Final Gate functions in the same way as the regular gates, only the control crystals release all of the power in the main buffers instead of releasing it. The resulting explosion should destroy the Gate. But the only thing is, whoever goes can't get away in time…" The room grew quiet. Everyone wanted to do it, but they were thinking of an alternative. Before anyone could volunteer, Sheppard ran to the control room door and sealed it behind him, locking everyone in the control room. He heard Weir and McKay yelling and pounding on the door. Sheppard pulled a 9 mm. and shot the door crystals. He walked down the hallway to the jumper bay. Luckily, McKay had everything he'd need in the bay. In the control room, Teyla tried to contact Havoc again.

_"Havoc… please… we need help…"_

Back in the infirmary, Havoc's brainwaves jumped through the roof.

XXX

Carson heard the monitor beep and turned around. Havoc was sitting up, ripping the wires out of his arms, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair. Beckett did a double take and ran up to him. Havoc ignored him as he jumped out of the bed and pulled on his black coat. Carson grabbed his shoulder. Havoc turned his head. His eyes were a lined with a red circle, pupils glowing. He had his teeth clenched, canines grown to an inch. Carson felt a massive amount of heat radiating off the man's shoulder.

"**Let go or die, Carson…" **Before Beckett could respond, he was lifted in the air by some unseen force and was thrown back into the wall. Havoc grunted and walked to the door. It was locked from the outside. Havoc reached up and ripped the door out with his bare hands. An alarm blared and a red light flashed overhead. Havoc walked down the hall, his shadow turning a crimson black. He reached the security room. Havoc ripped the door off and threw the two guards inside out the door, knocking them out. Havoc tapped the controls and grabbed a portable camera.

XXX

Sheppard was sitting in a jumper, tapping at the controls. The humming generator sat behind him. The bay was empty, completely devoid of life. The bay doors began to open, the flickering shield holding the atmosphere. Sheppard felt something tap his shoulder. He turned his head around. Nothing was behind him. He lifted his gun and walked carefully out of the jumper. A camera stuck to the wall caught his attention. He stared at it and waved. Havoc materialized in front of him. A fist slammed into his face. Havoc stood over the unconscious body and looked up to the camera. His eyes were flinty, watching the lens. He grabbed the camera and walked to the shield, holding the camera up to his face. The light turned red.

XXX

In the control room, McKay had no luck with the door. Everyone sat impatiently, watching the monitors. A bleep on the first screen caught their attention. Havoc's face appeared, one eye half closed, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his lips. His breaths were ragged, filled with pain. His hair had stared to fall over his face, sweat weighing down the follicles. He pointed the camera at Sheppard's body.

_**"I presumed that Sheppard was not to leave… I heard everything from Teyla's mental link… Thank you Rodney for the brilliant plan… I hope to utilize this… in a matter of seconds… but not with an overload… I will die in forty seconds… and I will take every Wraith with me…"**_

"Havoc! Don't do this…! Please!" Teyla begged. Havoc laughed.

_**"I'd prefer if you didn't try to follow… and tell Sheppard I owe him when he wakes… I promised you redemption… and I plan to keep it…"**_Havoc placed the camera on the ground, facing the door. He walked up to the shield and stood straight. His form began to glow, turning to energy. His face was the last thing visible, smiling weakly. Havoc bent his knees and leapt out of the door. He turned into a beam of light and exploded out of the shield. Weir screamed at him over the radio, but was cut off as music began to blast over all radio bands. X-302's, darts, Cruisers, and the Daedalus stopped. The pillar of light became visible in the main window. The humans watched as it sped to the Gate.

**I'm at the end of my report again…**

**For those who won't to apathy…**

The light made it to the gate. Ten chevrons were lit, the inner ring almost to the eleventh. Havoc was visible in the vacuum, light rippling off him. The eleventh chevron locked. The Gate groaned and the inside began to glow blue. Havoc pulled his hands back, white energy gathering in his palms.

**You had the perfect opportunity…**

**But pled the fifth and walked away…**

The vortex shot out, massive wall of energy rippling and rushing out to meet him. Havoc spun around and pointed his hands at the fleet of Wraith ships. Energy fired and shot him back to integrate within the vortex. He fell inside it. Something clicked. Time froze. The ships blasts and drones were stuck in limbo, fire staying in place. The vortex hadn't retracted, but it turned red.

**Say something …  
Make us proud…**

**Cast the first stone….  
Say any, anything at all….  
**

The red event horizon dissipated and fell back onto the Gate. It lit up as a series of explosions lined the outer ring. Time sped up. The Gate exploded.

**Make a move…  
Make a move!**

A shockwave of energy ripped through space. Several hyperspace windows were forced open, destroying small contingents of darts. Cruisers and hives alike fell to the awesome power of the explosion. The Daedalus spun around and fired sub-light engines, aiming for the Orion. McKay snapped out of his trance, watching the wreckage of where Havoc once was. He tapped a control and the Orion spun. A warning sprung up, sending fear into his eyes. The hyperspace generator was damaged from the EMP. They couldn't flee. The shockwave was getting closer. Rodney slammed a fist down on the controls.

In the window, a beam of light tore from the wreckage and beat the shockwave to the ships. It took the form of Havoc, eagle spread in front of the ship. A second form appeared, taking the form of Rekhyt, also with arms spread. The third form to appear was Shadow Havoc. The forms caught the wave and reflected it off themselves to the rest of the hive ships. The one that took the form of Havoc faded with the other two. His voice echoed in Teyla's mind.

_"Even the darkest souls are granted the light… Redemption… it shall be yours…"_

XXX

The humans got back to Atlantis and found that the timer on the countdown had been frozen and the main tower repaired. The ZPM powering the city glowed with new life and the preliminary tests showed that it was at 100. Upon search of the city, they found that the rooms of Rekhyt, Falc'ner, and Havoc had disappeared, the wall bare now. The crater left by the Leviathan was also gone without a trace. The chamber for the Alignment Cannon was also gone. All traces of Havoc in the database were wiped clean, except for the few photos and the mission reports from his rescue of the team at the hands of the Genii. What they found later was shocking.

The Chevron Sword was wedged into the floor of an observatory on the north pier. Its blade was dark, now that its master was dead. No matter what the humans did, it would not come free. They deemed it a memorial and forbid that anyone go into the room. One last thing remained.

When Teyla walked into her room, something sparkling was lying on her bed. She reached down and picked it up, holding her breath. The time disruptor that Havoc had made into a necklace hung from a crystal lace. The light inside had grown dark and dormant, the power source depleted. The tiny Gate had its iris closed, a tiny jewel in the center. Teyla clasped the jewel tightly and locked it away, never to be seen by anyone else.

Afterwards, Weir deemed Havoc and all things pertaining to him classified by the highest order, never to be spoken of again or reported to Earth. Jack was released into the wild on the mainland. A week after his disappearance, rumors from the Athosians began springing up of a mighty white wolf spirit in the northern mountain face. Everyone complied and life returned to usual. Or rather, usual by Atlantis standards.

So it was for a year, as seasons passed, friends became foes, and the days of Havoc slipped away into nothingness. But, one day, exactly one year from when the Final Gate was destroyed, the Chevron Sword quivered. The room had grown dark and dusty. The Chevron lit up and opened. The orange crystal locked back down and the blade began to glow…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Look for the more humor based sequel later. It will contain a lot of SG-1, but still be placed under Atlantis genre. Look for **"Episode 000: Galactic Reset"**... It will contain pop culture references from "Blues Brothers", My Favorite Martian, Starsky and Hutch, Back to the Future, and Independence Day. I hope for it to be my best work yet, other than my Halo fic… whatever. Later. 0**


End file.
